Leyendo el Hijo de Neptuno
by aquatem
Summary: Después de la 2ºGuerra Mundial, los dioses reciben una visita en la que se les otorga un libro. En él descubren que a partir de sus acciones podían desembocar en terribles consecuencias. No solo recibirán el libro, sino también la visita futurista de los campistas de distintos tiempos. Las palabras en negritas pertenece al tio Rick, todos lo demás es de mi propia invención.
1. Prólogo

LEYENDO EL HIJO DE NEPTUNO

 _Prólogo_

El aire que se respiraba en el Olimpo era taciturno. La Segunda Guerra Mundial había acabado con numerosas vidas de semidioses que no podrían volver a ver la luz del día -al menos en la Tierra de los Vivos-. Esos vástagos de los dioses que habían muerto por culpa de ellos, sus padres, se aseguraron su existencia en los Campos Elíseos como los héroes que eran.

El Consejo Olímpico se hallaba reunido en el Salón de los Tronos. El aire entre los doce dioses olímpicos -y Hades- era tenso. El Oráculo de Delfos acababa de escupir la última gran profecía: la profecía de los Tres Grandes. Un hijo de Hades, Poseidón o Zeus salvaría o acabaría con el mundo. Ningún tipo de presión para el pobre niño que ni siquiera había nacido aún y ya le habían predeterminado la vida.

— ¿Sabéis porqué va a pasar esto, no? —.Recriminó Hera, reina del Olimpo.

—No empieces, hermana —.Le dijo Deméter, diosa de la agricultura —. No es momento. Acabamos de terminar la guerra, no empieces otra.

— ¡No! —la señalo—Sí, claro que sí que es momento. Va a comenzar otra guerra solo porque estos zopencos —miro a sus hermanos y marido — no van a saber quedarse dentro de sus pantalones.

Apolo levantó la mano tímidamente y señaló:

—Realmente no llevamos pantalones sino túnicas.

A su lado Artemisa, diosa de la Luna y la virginidad -todo lo contrario a su hermano mellizo- se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Cállate —. Siseó.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró —. Solo intentaba aliviar la tensión. Me está matando, y eso para un dios inmortal es bastante grave.

Poseidón, dios de los Mares, rió divertido.

—Buen intento, sobrino —se estiró en su trono y puso las manos tras la cabeza entrelazando los dedos — ¿Y qué haremos?

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante evidente —obvió Atenea, diosa de la Sabiduría —. No podéis tener hijos.

Apolo, Hermes, dios de los Ladrones, y Ares, dios de la Guerra, hicieron una mueca.

— ¡Qué horror! —se disgustó Afrodita, diosa del Amor —. Se os harán los milenios eternos a partir de ahora. Os compadezco.

—No todo en esta vida tiene que ver con el sexo.

—Y no todo con el odio hacia los hombres.

Ares rodó los ojos.

—Dejando de lado vuestra eterna e irritante discusión… ¡La profecía se cumplirá! Los hombres tenemos necesidades.

—Como las mujeres —. Apostilló Afrodita.

—No van a durar más de una década sin tener hijos —. Continuó.

—Nunca dije que no pudieran tener relaciones sexuales, solo que no pueden tener hijos. Al menos con mortales.

—Entonces la cosa esta clara —dijo Dionisos, dios del Vino, aburrido —: No podéis tener amoríos con ninguna mortal. Listo ¿Me puedo ir ya? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Cómo beber vino? —Picó Hefesto, dios de la Fragua, arreglando un cachivache que tenía en el regazo.

—Ojalá fuera así, hermano —. No notó la burla —. Estar en abstinencia me pone de mal humor y me dan ganas de matar a semidioses.

Los dioses con hijos en el Campamento Mestizo lo miraron mal.

—Tú tócales un solo pelo a mis hijos e hijas de sus lindas cabecitas y te tragas los viñedos, Dionisos —. Amenazó Deméter.

Zeus, Rey del Olimpo, cansado de tanta discusión pegó con el pie en el suelo creando un estruendo que llamo la atención de todos.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema principal: la profecía.

—Padre —habló Atenea —, creo que lo más sensato sería hacer un pacto. Así nos aseguraríamos de que no engendrareis ningún vástago.

—Secundo la moción —levantó la mano Artemis —. Los hombres sois débiles por naturaleza. Veis un par de senos bamboleantes y una retaguardia respingona y se os nubla el juicio. No vale solo con una promesa oral sin valor, tiene que ser una sagrada. Una promesa jurada por el río Estigio.

—Siento el amor de nuestra hermana —. Le comentó Apolo a Hermes.

—A ramalazos.

—Cuidado con esa boca, hija —. Advirtió Zeus.

—No la regañes —salto increíblemente en defensa de Artemisa, Hera —. Tiene toda la razón al fin y al cabo.

—Por todos los dioses menores…

— ¡No murmures entre dientes! Tenéis que hacer el juramento. No pienso pasar por más dolores de cabeza ni guerras.

—Y tampoco querrás que mueran más de nuestros hijos —. Dijo Afrodita, arreglándose las uñas.

Hera hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Por supuesto.

—Aunque hagamos el dichoso juramento —intervino por primera vez Hades, dios del Inframundo, sentado en su propio trono traído desde las más profundas tinieblas —, la profecía se acabara cumpliendo. Nadie puede evitar el destino. Y los dioses tampoco.

—Tienes razón, hermano —corroboró Poseidón poniéndole un mano en el hombro —. Recordad a Edipo. Después de tanto empeño por no matar a su padre y no casarse con su madre ¿Cómo termino?

—En muerte, casamiento y con hijos —. Respondió Atenea.

—Exacto. Aunque intentemos evitar con todas nuestras fuerzas algo que no queremos que suceda, algo que ya está predestinado; los destinos encontraran la manera de llevarlo a cabo. Básicamente es su trabajo.

Atenea miró asombrada a Poseidón.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo racional y con sentido después de tantos milenio.

El dios del Mar sonrió socarrón.

—Yo que tú me andaría con ojo, sobrinita, o me hare cargo de tu puesto.

—Ya quisieras tener al menos una décima parte de mis conocimientos, Barbapercebe.

— ¿Y estar por el resto de la eternidad amargado? No, gracias. Muy considerable de tú parte, pero no.

Apolo y Hermes disimularon la risa mediante la tos. Atenea entrecerró los ojos en dirección al dios y agarro su lanza con dedos tensos. Ares se inclinó en su asiento apoyando los codos en las rodillas esperando ver un poco de acción familiar. El día se estaba volviendo aburrido una vez que finalizó La Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Desde un tiempo considerable, en el centro de la sala, había tres mujeres tapadas de pies a cabeza por unas túnicas blancas sentadas cada una en una mecedora. Solo eran visibles sus rostros jóvenes y níveos. Enfrente suyo tenían una rueca de hilar de tantos hilos como vidas había en el mundo. Cloto, la hilandera, se encontraba en el medio de las hermanas hilando las hebras de las vidas en la rueca. Laquesis, la que echa a suertes, medía con escudriño los hilos observando la longitud de las vidas, y por último Átropos, la inexorable, era la que decía en qué momento y cómo la vida había llegado a su fin con un solo chasquido de sus tijeras sobre el hilo.

— ¿Tenéis una buena vida? —dijo Cloto, hilando el hilo en la rueca utilizando el huso. Su voz fue una especie de eco espectral que heló el icor de los dioses, acabando con el barullo — ¿Sois felices? ¿Estáis complacidos?

—Las Moiras —murmuró temeroso Zeus.

Desde hace eones, era de sabiduría popular que Zeus estaba sujeto a sus designios. Y si las Moiras se presentaban ante este, las cosas se iban a poner feas. Los Destinos eran temidas y respetadas por todos los dioses. Lastimosamente, auguraban mala suerte e infortunios terribles.

—Contesten a las preguntas —Intervino Laquesis, cogiendo entre sus dedos el hilo —. No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo.

—P-por su-upuest-to —tartamudeó Zeus. Las Moiras, aparte de su madre Rea y de su esposa Hera cabreada, eran las únicas que le infundían miedo y respeto.

—No hay tiempo —aceptó Átropos, negando con la cabeza. Los dioses se fijaron en la rueca y el huso que tensaban el hilo y como poco a poco acercaba la tijera para cortarlo. Se miraron entre sí y todos compartieron la misma pregunta: _¿Era uno de ellos el poseedor de aquel hilo del destino?_ Cortó el hilo y todos los olímpicos contuvieron el aliento pero al haber que no sucedió nada dejaron soltar el aire aliviados —. Se terminó su estadía en el Mundo de los Vivos.

—Que su alma sea recogida por el Hades y tenga una piadosa travesía —. Cantaron las tres simultáneamente.

Átropos salió de su trance, al igual que sus hermanas que siguieron con sus tareas, y clavo la mirada en los dioses, estudiándolos lo que les puso nerviosos haciéndoles removerse incómodos en sus asientos.

—Eso esperamos —asintió La Moira, aprobando la respuesta de Zeus —. No todos tienen la misma suerte.

—Desde luego, desde luego —. Mediaron sus hermanas —Mucho peor.

—Mucho peor —volvió a decir Átropos. Bajo la mirada al hilo y quedo con la vista fijada, sin pestañear.

El salón se quedó en silencio con un ambiente tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Atenea infló el pecho tomando una gran bocanada intentando reunir valor para hacer su pregunta y la que todos estaban pensando: _¿Qué hacían Las Moiras aquí? ¿Tenía que ver con La Profecía de los Tres Grandes?_

—Mis…Mis señoras —carraspeó —, podría preguntar ¿a que se debería su honorable presencia?

Cloto levantó la mirada y la miro con ojos apenados.

—Tan joven. Terrible destino. Sufrimiento —Negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre como sus hermanas, como si estuvieran evitando algo que no quisiesen hacer —. No cortar, no…cortar —Volvió a clavar la vista en la diosa — Tan parecidas. La condenaste.

— ¿A quién? —. Quiso saber. Sus ansias de conocimiento eran superiores al respeto que debía mostrarlas.

—Tan frágil —terció Laquesis, tocando ligeramente por encima del hilo —. Vida, pero muy frágil.

Átropos raspó con la hoja de las tijeras un poco el hilo y pasó la lengua a lo largo de esta. Saboreando.

—Poco tiempo —sentenció.

— ¿Para quién mis señoras? —Preguntó suavemente Poseidón, como el vaivén de las olas del mar en una mañana tranquila — ¿A quién no quieren cortar el hilo?

Cloto cogió otro hilo, de un verde azulado y lo entrelazo con el que tenían en la rueca. Miró a Poseidón y le dio la misma mirada que le dio a Atenea.

—Un héroe. Una heroína. Dolor. Terrible destino. No podemos…—le temblaron las manos mientras seguía entrelazando.

—Pero debemos —. Rasgo con las uñas ambos hilos trenzados.

—Pero no queremos —. Guardo, Átropos, la tijera bajo la túnica.

—Pero el destino no se puede cambiar —. Dijeron las tres —. Y no lo haremos. Escribirán su propio camino. Merecen el mayor regalo de todos.

— ¿La divinidad? —Preguntó Apolo.

Los dioses estaban realmente confusos ¿Estas dos personas eran realmente tan importantes y poderosas que Las Moiras habían decidido dejar su destino a su suerte, sin intervenir en él, y otorgarles la divinidad?

—La vida —. Corrigieron —. La divinidad no es un regalo, es una maldición. Os enamoráis de los mortales porque ansiáis lo que ellos tienen. Luego mueren y aunque seáis dioses no podéis hacer nada para cambiarlo. La vida termina pero continúa existiendo. La divinidad si llegara a el caso de morir se convierte en polvo, no hay más, es un simple recuerdo. No existiréis más.

—Entonces, ¿porqué no cortar el hilo? —Cuestionó Deméter —. En la historia han existido miles de héroes.

—Porque son diferentes, merecen ser felices. Al menos en esta vida. Y solo lo conseguirán el uno con el otro.

— ¿Están enamorados? —Se interesó Afrodita.

—El más puro que hemos visto en siglos. Más fuerte que el de Helena y Paris.

—Pero eso no es posible. Incluso comenzaron una guerra porque no podían permanecer separados —protestó Afrodita defendiendo su mayor logro.

— ¿Y cómo termino esa historia, Afrodita? —Le preguntó Átropos. Cogió sus tijeras: abrió y cerró —. Miles de muertes. Y solo por el egoísmo, porqué solo pensaron en su bienestar y en el de nadie más. Solo para acabar en tragedia.

Afrodita se mantuvo callada, avergonzada por lo que había causado. Había creado la historia de Helena y Paris porque se aburría y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Como han dicho ustedes mis señoras: La vida continúa después de la muerte. Les quedarían todavía los Campos Elíseos.

—Hades, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que en los Campos Elíseos no se avanza, se mantienen constantes. Ellos quieren experimentar las fases de la vida en toda su plenitud. Quieren casarse, tener hijos, envejecer… ¡Desean vivir!

—Por eso hemos decidido que tenéis una vida bastante cómoda —terció Laquesis —. Vuestros hijos mueren a vuestro caprichoso y vais a leer el libro del, posiblemente, el mejor héroe de la historia. Tal vez mientras leáis entréis un poco en conciencia de vuestros actos egoístas. No hay acto sin castigo.

— ¿Leeremos a Hércules? —Preguntó Zeus, orgulloso.

— ¿Quién ha mencionado a Hércules?

—Pero ustedes han dicho…

—Sabemos lo que hemos dicho, Zeus —retumbó un trueno en el salón —Tu hijo no se le puede comparar. En ningún aspecto. Este joven héroe…es un héroe de corazón. Un héroe verdadero.

Cloto chascó los dedos y encima del regazo de Apolo apareció un paquete envuelto.

—Ábrelo.

Con dedos temblorosos rasgo el papel para ver un libro. Un libro con muchas páginas a su parecer.

—Que pone.

Apolo se aclaró la garganta leyéndolo mentalmente y miró nervioso a su padre y después a su tío Poseidón.

—El hijo de Neptuno.

Zeus miró a su hermano mayor que boqueaba como un pez buscando oxígeno. Le apuntó con el perno.

— ¿Tienes un hijo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y baja eso. Vas a sacar a alguien un ojo.

— ¡Zeus! —Rugieron Las Moiras —. Es un libro que trata del futuro. Más o menos unos sesenta años en el futuro.

— ¡Has roto el juramento!

—Técnicamente no hemos jurado nada, aún. Y técnicamente no he hecho nada. Además, pone hijo de Neptuno, no de Poseidón.

—Yo ya dije que no iba a funcionar —dijo despreocupado Hades.

—Zeus, tu hermano no fue el único en romper el juramento.

— ¡¿Ves?! —Gritó Hera — ¡No son capaces de mantener el pajarito guardado dentro de los pantalones ni cinco minutos!

—Leeréis una parte de su vida, no toda. Y como para este héroe es importante la familia, lo leeréis con ella. Aunque algunos vendrán de distintos tiempos. Y debe de estar presente Hestia.

—Pero mis Señoras, si leemos lo que va a pasar en un futuro tendremos la opción de cambiarlo —. Dedujo Atenea.

—Te equivocas —Atenea frunció el ceño, contrariada —, una vez halláis terminado con la lectura vuestros recuerdos serán borrados. Pero os quedaran una especie de residuos en vuestras mentes.

— ¿Residuos? —Inquirió Hefesto.

—Quieren decir que cuando estemos viviendo los momentos que vamos a leer, nosotros tendremos una vaga sensación de _deja vù,_ pero no sabremos a que se debe. Puede que recordamos algunos sucesos con claridad pero al momento se esfumaran.

—Exactamente.

Las Moiras se evaporaron en una espesa neblina que cubrió el salón por completo, dificultando la visión. Zeus levantó la mano y las ráfagas de viento despejaron la sala dejando a cientos de semidioses y legados confusos en medio de ésta. Se dividían en dos grupos: camisetas naranjas y camisetas moradas. El Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento de Júpiter. Los dioses tragaron nerviosos. No querían empezar de nuevo una guerra, la última había terminado apenas unos días y había sido desastrosa. Los romanos, doscientos de ellos, fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante los griegos y pusieron en posición de batalla, atentos. Los griegos, extrañados, levantaron las armas en defensa. Clarisse, al estar en cabeza del grupo griego, se percató del color de las camisetas y habló:

— ¿Campamento Júpiter?

—Graecus —siseó Octavian con asco. Avanzo amenazadoramente con un cuchillo. Clarisse levantó la espada, cubriéndose por un posible ataque —. Acabaremos con todos ustedes.

Reyna le agarro del cuello de la camisa y le tiró tras suyo, evitando una masacre. Aunque les superaran en número.

—Detente —Octavian protestó —. No queremos iniciar una guerra. Menos cuando uno de tus pretores es griego.

—El no es mi pretor.

Reyna lo fulmino con la mirada y el augur se retiro hacia atrás dejándola las presentaciones. Avanzó hacia el lado griego, quienes miraban desconfiados, y extendió la mano esperando que se la estrecharan uno de ellos.

—Soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, pretora de la Duocémina Legión del Campamento Júpiter e hija de Belona, diosa de la Guerra.

Clarisse miró a su alrededor esperando a que algunos de los otros consejeros de las cabañas se adelantaran y se presentara pero todos ellos la miraban a ella. Suspiró resignada y avanzó estrechándola la mano con fuerza, no dejando ver ningún tipo de debilidad.

—Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, dios de la Guerra —el mencionado la miro con interés. No solía tener muchas hijas. —. Y supongo que de momento soy la líder del Campamento Mestizo ¿Habéis dicho que vuestro pretor es un griego?

—Sí. Su nombre es Percy Jackson.

—Este chico es increíble —rió divertida —. Siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención y meterse en problemas. Aunque no lo quiera.

—Sí —sonrío —, pero al menos sabe sobrellevarlo y solucionarlos. Recibimos vuestro pergamino-vídeo avisando que vendrías a Nueva Roma.

—Ya veo —miró a Octavian —. Ni los monstruos nos recibirían tan cálidamente como aquí nuestro amigo el espantapájaros.

— ¡Ey! —protestó.

Reyna rodo los ojos.

—Ignóralo y disculpadle, por favor. Recibimos vuestro aviso apenas unas horas creímos que tardaríais más en llegar.

—Mmmm…Realmente el barco acaba de zarpar. Nosotros no deberíamos conocernos hasta que se hayan firmado los tratados de paz.

— ¿Entonces…?

Una garganta carraspeó, sobresaltando a los semidioses.

— ¡Oye! —Saludó con la mano Hermes, intentando hacerles sentir bienvenidos y acogidos como el buen dios de los viajeros que era — ¿Qué hay?

Las tropas romanas se arrodillaron tan rápido ante los dioses que casi hundieron la rondilla en sus rostros. Los griegos, por otra parte, se quedaron mirándolos irritados sin intención de mostrar respeto ante ellos.

— ¡Pero será posible! —protestó Zeus, indignado —. Estos semidioses de hoy en día…

—Son del futuro, padre —corrigió Apolo.

—Del futuro —gruñó —. Son unos maleducados ¡Somos los dioses!

—Sí, y los mismos que nos han estado ignorando durante tanto tiempo —protestó Will, ante la mirada airada del Rey del Olimpo.

—Espera, espera un momento —dijo Malcom colocando una mano en el hombro de Will — ¿Ha dicho…del futuro, Señor Zeus?

—Has escuchado bien —respondió Hermes —. Las Moiras os han enviado aquí para que leáis con nosotros la aventura de un joven que según nos han dicho Los Destinos sois familia. El libro se llama ´´El hijo de Neptuno´´.

— ¿´´El hijo de Neptuno´´? —preguntó Katie, entre el gentío —. Un libro sobre Percy. Lo que me faltaba por oír en esta vida. Cuando se lo cuente a Annabeth no se lo va poder creer.

—Un momento —habló Poseidón—. Ese tal Percy, ¿es mi hijo? —Tanto el Campamento Mestizo como el de Júpiter contestaron con un coro de _Síes_ —. Y…un hijo mío ha llegado a ser pretor en Nueva Roma —Otro coro de _Síes_ — ¿Un hijo de Neptuno? Vaya, un hijo mío pretor. Increíble —sonrío orgulloso.

—En realidad es un hijo de Poseidón —aclaró Travis —, pero Hera intercambió a Percy por Jason, un hijo de Júpiter —Hera bufó cruzándose de brazos ante las infidelidades de su marido —para poder unir ambos campamentos.

— ¿Y tú para que quieres unir ambos campamentos? —le preguntó Hades.

—Y yo que sé ¿Me ves haciendo viajes en el tiempo? —señaló a los dioses con desdén —. Que te contesten ellos.

—Podríamos decir…que se avecina un marrón de los grandes.

Katie le metió un zape a Connor en la nuca.

—Habla con un poquito más de propiedad. Estamos ante los dioses y aunque sean del pasado te pueden pulverizar.

—Por fin una chica sensata —dijo Zeus, suspirando —. Está tiene pintar de ser tuya, Demeter.

— ¿Es así? —le preguntó la diosa a la chica.

—Sí, madre.

—Seguro que come mucha verdura y fruta. Por eso tiene pinta de ser tan sensata y responsable.

—Por todas las almas en pena, Deméter, no empieces.

—No estoy hablando contigo, roba hijas ¿o es que también quieres secuestrarme a esta?

Katie se escondió disimuladamente tras Travis. Hades vio como la chica se escondía tras el muchacho e intento tranquilizarla.

—No te voy a secuestrar. No hagas caso a tu madre, está como una regadera.

—Ni siquiera respires en dirección de mi hija.

— ¿Los muertos acaso puedes respirar? —Le preguntó Hermes a Apolo.

—Los muertos no, pero ¡los zombies, sí! ¿Eres un zombie, tío H?

—No me llames tío H. Para ti soy Hades, dios supremo de los Muertos y el terrorífico Inframundo.

Hermes hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Lo que te ayude a dormir, tío H.

— ¡Esto es culpa tuya, Barbapercebe!

Una lanza paso volando por toda la sala para clavarse en el trono de Poseidón, justo donde debería ir la cabeza.

— ¡Wouw! Buen lanzamiento, sobrinita ¿Y cómo esto —señaló la lanza— es culpa mía?

— ¡Eso no! El desastre que ocurrirá en el futuro. Habrá que tomar medidas dástricas.

—Como qué —. Preguntó receloso.

—Como la castración.

Todos los dioses y unos cuantos semidioses barones se cubrieron la entrepierna.

—Siento interrumpir la eh…discusión. Por mucho que me gusten las peleas. Pero, ¿se refieren a la Profecía de los Tres Grandes?

—Sí, guerrera —respondió Artemisa.

—No se preocupen por esa batalla, en nuestro tiempo ya la libramos y salimos airosos de ella —respondió un hijo de Atenea.

—Entonces a que problema os vais a enfrentar —Inquirió Ares.

—Si me permiten responderles, mis señores, a uno bastante grave. Pero si de lo que trata el libro es lo que creo que es, sabrán la respuesta muy pronto —Les indicó Reyna.

Otro banco de nubes volvió a ocupar la sala y tan rápido como vino se disolvió. Esta vez había dos grupos: Las cazadoras y los navegantes del Argo II. Al parecer, Las Moiras, habían pillado a las Cazadoras en plena caza ya que una de ellas disparo y le dio en plena espinilla a Apolo.

— ¡Au! —Se tapó la herida con las manos y entre los dedos empezó a chorrear icor, la sangre de los dioses — ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¿Es por ser tan perfecto y condenadamente bello?

—No —contestó su melliza a su lado, riéndose —, es porque eres insufrible y estúpido —se fijo en la cazadora —. Buen tiro.

—Gracias, mi señora —Infló el pecho de orgullo por recibir el halago de su patrona —Pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Ya nos vuelven a hablar?

— ¡Jason! —Interrumpió Thalia a una de sus cazadoras.

— ¡Thalia!

Los hermanos Grace se fundieron en un abrazo. La hija de Zeus le cogió la cara entre las manos y vio que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Encontrasteis a Percy? ¿Y dónde está Annabeth? ¿Por qué no está con vosotros? ¿Está bien?

—Más despacio, Thalia, por favor.

—Vale, vale… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Verás, ellos han… —Y se quedó sin voz intentando contar los que había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y por qué estamos en el Olimpo? Debería estar cerrado.

—Estas en el pasado, muchacho —Contestó Zeus.

Jason se arrodilló ante él.

—Padre —se reincorporó, irguiéndose como un buen romano — ¿Cómo que en el pasado?

— ¡¿Padre?! —Le gritó Hera —Anda, vamos. Responde a tú hijo. Respóndele.

—Yo sé de uno que va a dormir con su perno en la bañera —le susurró Poseidón a Hades y este rió.

—Realmente no se para que nos vamos a molestar en hacer un juramento —. En ese momento el dios de los Muertos repaso al nuevo grupo y vio lo inesperado: a su hija fallecida Hazel y a su hijo, Nico —. No puede ser —. Susurró.

—Pues veras…, hijo…

—Hijos —Apuntó Thalia.

—Estupendo —fulmino Hera a su marido con la mirada —. Solo falta que sea con la misma mortal —. La diosa apretó la mandíbula ante la mirada que intercambiaron los hermanos — ¿Es la misma, no? —Los hijos de su marido asintieron torpemente —. Vas a estar tan jodido.

— ¿Ves, Atenea? Tal vez no sea yo quién fastidie todo por romper el juramento.

—Mmm…Yo soy romano.

—Y yo me quedaré con quince durante el resto de la eternidad hasta que me llegue la hora. Soy la teniente de Artemisa.

— ¿Porqué eres mi teniente? ¿Dónde está Zoe?

—Ella murió, mi señora. Ahora está en las estrellas.

Artemisa se secó la lágrima que bajaba rápidamente por su mejilla. Apolo la miró preocupada y le cogió de la mano, dándole su apoyo y Artemisa se lo agradeció sinceramente.

—Al menos sé que está en un lugar que adora.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Bueno, siguiendo con la explicación ya que todos osan interrumpirme —refunfuñó Zeus como un niño pequeño —, estáis aquí para leer con nosotros un libro de un héroe que al parecer conocen. Se llama: ´´El hijo de Neptuno´´.

— ¡¿Percy?! —saltaron Piper y Hazel, mirando de reojo a los romanos. La última vez que se habían visto no habían acabado muy bien. Volar Nueva Roma, aunque fuera por un accidente de tipo espectral, no era buena forma para firmar la paz. Pero los romanos se encontraban bastante tranquilos cuchicheando sobre su expretor Jason, que después de ochos meses estaba ahí, enfrente de ellos con una supuesta hermana griega.

—Jason…—Reyna se hizo de oír por encima del barullo de su Legión, sobreexcitados por la aparición de Jason —. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Oh, dioses, Reyna —se acercó con cuidado a ella, precavido. La pretora lo miró contrariado, un poco dolida ante su reacción después de ocho meses —. Te lo podemos explicar. Todo fue culpa de mpmmpkp… —se volvió a quedar sin voz. Se tocó la garganta — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tal vez como Piper tiene el embrujhabla nos quita parte de nuestra voz para que ella pueda utilizar su poder de hechizo —. La aludida le pellizcó un brazo, molesta.

Nico miró a Leo como si fuera un bicho raro y negó con la cabeza dándole por perdido.

—Hombrecito, ese poder no funciona de esa manera, así que no culpes a mi bella hija de que el chico se quede sin palabras ante su presencia.

Piper se llevó la mano a la cara, avergonzada.

—No creo que sea eso, Afrodita —dijo Atenea, cogiendo una nota de dentro del libro — Aquí dice: _´´Tripulantes del Argo II absteneos de divulgar información de vuestro presente a los Campamentos, sois de un futuro muy próximo al suyo y por eso no tenemos la capacidad de borrarles las mentes -por si contáis algo, en el momento exacto, os dejaremos sin voz- cuando finalice la lectura. Al haberos traído a 1945 hemos utilizado mucho de nuestro poder pero aún les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa más´´._

—Entonces, ustedes, ¿de qué presente sois? —Dijo Frank con voz segura. Los romanos se sorprendieron ante su nueva actitud confiada y determinada. Desde luego era diferente al Frank de su tiempo.

—Estamos esperando la llegada de los griegos, Zhang —Dijo Reyna de la misma forma.

—Entonces es antes…

—Sí.

—Menos mal, no quería morir acribillado por quinientas mil lanzas en estos mismos momentos —. Suspiró aliviado Leo.

—Y porqué tendríamos que hacer eso, ¿Graecus? —Dijo Octavian, mirándolo desconfiado —. Aunque es una opción de lo más agradable para mí.

—Oh…por nada. Ya sabes…cosas futuristas de… ¿qué? ¿Una semana? —Rió nerviosamente.

—Realmente me alegro de todo este reencuentro tan emotivo que me produce sarpullido —dijo Ares, mirando un poco decepcionado de que ni se hubieran chocado dos espadas —, pero de ¿qué va a ir el dichoso libro por el que voy a perder mi preciado tiempo divino en el que podría gastar entrenando, mutilando, torturando o en mujeres? Espero que valga la pena.

—Conociendo a Percy seguro que sí —dijo Chris Rodriguez.

—Leamos la sinopsis —. Decidió Atenea, dándole la vuelta al libro.

—Sino _qué_ —Preguntó confundido el dios de la Guerra y sus hijos suspiraron avergonzados. Solo le interesaba todo lo que tratara con la guerra y el sexo, todo lo demás, era un mundo nuevo.

—Pues a mi suena a: Haz esto si quieres _sino psss_ —dijo Poseidón divertido por irritar a Atenea.

—No puedo con ellos —lamentó —. Sinopsis, patanes. Una sinopsis es un resumen muy breve y general de una cosa, especialmente una novela, película u obra teatral.

—Oh. Pues léela a que esperas. Cuánto antes acabemos mejor.

—Estoy esperando a tu inteligencia, cerebro de granada. Bien, aquí pone:

 **TRES AMIGOS.** **  
** **UNA MISIÓN DE LOCOS.** **  
** **Y UN ENEMIGO CON PODERES SOBREHUMANOS.**

 **¿A qué juegan los dioses del Olimpo? Gea, la madre Tierra, está despertando a un ejército de monstruos para acabar con la humanidad... y ellos se entretienen mareando a los semidioses, los únicos que pueden derrotar sus perversos planes.**

 **Ahora han mandado a Percy al campamento Júpiter casi sin recuerdos y con la inquietante sensación de que él, el griego, es el enemigo. Por suerte, contará con el apoyo de Hazel, una chica nacida hace más de ochenta años, y de Frank, un muchacho que todavía no sabe muy bien cuáles son sus poderes (ni si los tiene).**

 **Juntos deberán emprender una peligrosa expedición para liberar a Tánatos, el dios de la muerte, de las garras de un gigante...´´**

Los Dioses se quedaron mudos de la preocupación. Gea estaba de vuelta y eso solo significaba problemas, como acababan de leer ¿Cómo iban, tres jóvenes semidioses, a salvar el mundo ante tal poderosa Gigante? ¿Y qué le había pasado a Tánatos?

—Supongo que este es del ´´´marrón´´ del que hablaban —rompió el silencio Hefesto, dejando a un lado, por primera vez en siglos, su invención.

—Al menos estará interesante —Concluyó Ares, recibiendo una mala mirada de Atenea — ¿Qué? —soltó brusco.

—Lo de Gea y demás es preocupante pero…a mi me llama mucho lo de la chica ¿Quién es Hazel? —La nombrada levantó tímidamente la mano, ruborizada ante la mirada incrédula de la mayor parte de la gente —. Te conservas muy bien para tener ochenta años ¿Cenamos esta noche? —le guiñó un ojo. Frank, de manera posesiva y protectora la ocultó tras su enorme cuerpo y Hermes levantó las manos en signo de rendición —. Vale, vale —río —. Entiendo, esta cogida y prometo no hacer nada que ella no quiera.

Frank gruño y Hazel le acarició el brazo, calmándolo. La Legión romana se quedó sorprendía, notablemente ¿Qué habían hecho con Zhang?

—No te acerques a ella, Hermes —Advirtió Hades —. No me quieras ver enfadado.

— ¿Porqué?

—Es mi hija. Y…moriste —todo el mundo notó el dolor en su voz, cosa que sorprendió a todos considerando que era el dios de los Muertos e Inframundo lo que evitó que Deméter abriera la boca y dijera que encima de secuestrar a su hija le era infiel —. Pero supongo que con la desaparición de Tánatos…

—Sí, padre.

Hades sonrió con suavidad.

—Me alegro de que tengas una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

—Y yo —Ronroneó Hermes, ganándose una mirada iracunda por parte de Hermes y otra por parte del hijo de Marte — ¡Vaya! Tranquilo muchacho, relaja esa mirada. Te pareces a tú padre —señaló a Ares que afilaba un cuchillo —. Prometo no hacer nada.

—Tan lindos e inocentes —Arrulló Afrodita.

— ¿De que otra sorpresa hablaban Las Moiras? —Preguntó curiosa Deméter, y nada más decirlo les cegó una luz brillante dejando a unos niños de alrededor de doce años, uno apoyado contra la pared mirando a la otra figura que estaba echada, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mochila.

—Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?

Percy miro a su alrededor aturdido y un tanto incómodo por las cientos de bocas abiertas y ojos como platos que los miraban sorprendidos.

—Sí, una…Bueno, dos ¿Dónde estamos y quién es esta gente?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas habl… —se sentó y observó a todo el mundo que los miraban pasmados. Se dio cuenta de los que vestían de camisetas naranja y se sombró de ver que eran sus compañeros del Campamento Mestizo pero con unos cuantos años de más encima —. Mmm…

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?

— ¿Así eran Percy y Annabeth de pequeños?

—Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Annabeth sin palabras.

— ¿Ese es nuestro pretor?

—Qué lindos eran.

—Perdona, pero Percy está como un quesito. No lo digas como si fuera ahora un adefesio.

— ¡Y Annabeth también está muy buena! Parece una modelo de Victoria Secret.

—Le voy a decir a Percy en cuanto vuelva lo que has dicho.

— ¡No!

Percy miro a Annabeth con una ceja alzada.

— ¿De qué están hablando? Y porqué… ¿están…tan grandes?

—Ehh… —Y ahí fue el momento en el que se percató que estaban ante la presencia de los dioses y se arrodilló. Percy la miró extrañado y Annabeth farfulló ante su ignorancia agarrándole de la camisa y tirando hacia abajo junto a ella —. Más respeto. Son los dioses.

— ¿Los dioses? —Levantó la cabeza revisando a cada uno de ellos — ¿Tú eres Zeus? —Le señaló. Annabeth se quedó pasmada ante la actitud de Percy a la hora de dirigirse ni más ni menos que al Rey del Olimpo. Por otra parte, sus amigos del Campamento Mestizo lo vieron divertido, ya desde tan canijo era un osado irrespetuoso y, por otra, los romanos temían que pulverizase a su nuevo y valeroso pretor.

Zeus le miró ofendido. No tendría ni que preguntar.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡Percy! —Le regañó Annabeth — .Se puede saber que pretendes.

— ¿No lo ves, listilla? —Apuntó al dios. Este miró confundido a los niños. Tal vez la chiquilla necesitara gafas —. Tiene el perno de la mano.

El dios lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho, desconfiado.

—No puede ser…Pe-pero entonces la misión… ¡No tiene sentido!

Poseidón miró al chico detenidamente y pudo distinguir rasgos suyos en el joven. Pero también pudo ver rasgos de Atenea en la niña que acompañaba a su hijo. Ambos tenían auras poderosas, darían que hablar en el futuro. Y nunca mejor dicho.

— ¿Tú eres Percy?

—Si…, esto…mmmm, ¿Señor? —miró Annabeth para confirmar que había hecho lo correcto. Asintió con la cabeza desde el suelo, todavía arrodillada —. Señor —. Reafirmó seguro.

Poseidón sonrío ante él con cariño. Como un padre que ve a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos o llevándole a su primer día de escuela. Se podía ver reflejado en él. Igual de imprudente, irrespetuoso y movido. Pero eso a él no le podían echar la culpa, a el mar no le gustaba ser contenido.

— ¡Oh, por el amor a los tacones! —gritó Afrodita, tapándose la boca —. Es una copia exacta. Es un mini-Poseidón.

—Como sea igual en todos los aspectos más vale que estemos preparados. Con lo travieso que ha sido desde siempre —. Dijo Hestia, diosa del Hogar, entrando por las grandes puertas del Salón acompañada de un bastón. Según fue pasando entre los semidioses, los griegos, se arrodillaron ante ella con todo el respeto, admiración y cariño del mundo. Sin ella, prácticamente hubieran perdido la guerra contra Cronos. Le había dado a Percy la esperanza que creía perdida para continuar y llevarlos a la victoria con él. Los romanos, no sabiendo muy bien que hacían los del Campamento contrario imitaron sus acciones torpemente. No tenían la costumbre de arrodillarse ante dioses menores.

Los dioses se sorprendieron ante la actitud de sus hijos al arrodillarse ante su hermana y tía. Normalmente era una diosa tranquila que pasaba desapercibida. Pero no solo para los semidioses sino para los propios dioses en general y al ver a su familiares mortales arrodillados y mostrándoles sonrisas cálidas y hogareñas, sintieron vergüenza. Hestia seguía siendo una de los dioses primarios.

La diosa llegó ante Zeus con ayuda del bastón y arrastrando sus cansados e hinchados pies. Estaba estupefacta ante el ejército de semidioses que la mostraban respeto. Con dolor, agarró fuertemente el bastón intentando hincar la rodilla en el suelo pero unos brazos le asieron de los codos devolviéndola a su posición erguida, al menos todo lo que le dejaba su chepa.

—No, no, no. Se puede hacer daño, señora.

Hestia miro al muchacho y alargo su mano envejecida y llena de manchas por la edad, posándosela en la mejilla.

—Tienes razón, Afrodita. Es un pequeño Poseidón.

— ¿Será igual de rompecorazones que su padre?

Annabeth bufó, pensando que no era tan guapo como para llegar a ese punto y bastantes chicas de ambos Campamento se rieron nerviosamente intentando no mirar a su pequeño líder y pretor.

—Yo no rompo corazones —protestó el aludido. Se giró hacia el dios de los Mares — ¿Tú eres mi padre? ¿Eres Poseidón? —apretó los puños a los costados —. Devuélvemela.

—Uh…el que, hijo.

— ¡No me llames así y devuélvemela! ¡Tráela de regreso!

Poseidón se levantó de un saltó de su trono preocupado por la reacción de Percy, estaba muy alterado. Nunca pensó que el primer encuentro con cualquiera de sus hijos pudiera resultar de esta manera. El dios del Mar empequeñeció hasta su forma humana y se acercó a su hijo pero este destapó _contracorriente_ y le apuntó al pecho con la punta de la espada.

—Que giro más dramático de los acontecimientos —se mofó Zeus —. Pensaba que te llevabas divinamente con tus hijos, hermano.

—Cállate —siseó —. Hijo, cálmate y baja el arma —. Pero Percy solo la sujeto más fuerte subiéndola hasta la altura de la garganta.

—El chico tiene pelotas —dio unas palmadas Ares, emocionado por una inminente pelea.

—Puede que si odie tanto al padre como lo hago yo, tal vez me caiga bien y pueda soportar esta lectura.

—Qué pena que no tengamos una grabadora —le susurró Katie a Clarisse —. Seguro que no lo volverá a decir en la vida.

Clarisse asintió pero no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba más atenta en Percy y su padre por sí tenía que saltar a defender al mocoso alborotador irrespetuoso.

Annabeth, al lado de su mejor amigo, gritó histérica.

— ¡Percy, baja la espada ya!

— ¡No! —rugió, con ojos iracanudos obligando a Annabeth a retroceder, asustada. No solo ella sino también los Campamentos. No era agradable verle cabreado —. Eres un mentiroso. Le rompiste el corazón a mi madre. No puede hablar de ti sin ponerse triste. Y ella ha sacrificado tanto por mi…tanto…—dijo recordando todos los años que estuvo casada con su padrastro.

—Percy, hijo, yo…Mira. Esto te va a sonar un poco raro pero no he conocido a tú madre. Todavía.

Percy, confundido, bajo levemente la espada y Annabeth, aprovechando su desconcierto le cogió de la muñeca para así evitar algún movimiento inoportuno contra el dios.

— ¿Cómo? N-no…lo entiendo. Tú eres mi padre.

—Así es.

—Tal vez sea un poco estúpido —Clarisse resopló y Percy le mando una mirada que claramente decía '' _Cierra el pico''_ a la versión más mayor de la hija del dios de la Guerra que él conocía. Estupendo, las cosas en un futuro serían igual entre ellos dos —, pero hasta donde yo sé para tener un hijo, que en este caso soy yo, los padres, o sea usted y mi madre tuvieron que… —hizo aspavientos con su mano libro para indicar el punto. Tosió con las mejillas rojas —que hacer ciertas cosas.

—Awww —arrulló Afrodita, con las manos en el pecho —, adorable.

—El niño sabe de qué va la cosa —rió guasón Apolo, chocando los puños con Hermes.

—La cuestión es, Percy —Dijo Poseidón tan ruborizado como su hijo. Era de buen saber que el dios del Mar tenía sus aventuras fuera de los lazos del matrimonio pero eso no significaba que le gustara hablar de ellos con sus hijos, y menos de lo que había hecho con sus madres o de lo que hará —, que estas en el pasado. Concretamente, el 3 de septiembre de 1945.

— ¿Un día después de la finalización de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? —Pregunto Annabeth asombrada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par —. Wow. A mi padre le encantaría estar en este tiempo —. Susurró. Negó con la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación —. Pero esto es imposible. Si hubiéramos hecho un viaje temporal, ¿no existiría la posibilidad de que ocurriesen choques espacio-temporales? Eso es muy peligroso. Podría acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Pero claro eso explicaría también porque el Señor Zeus tiene su perno.

Dionisio deslizo un poco más su trasero por el trono, cansado de todos en la sala y protestó.

—Ugh, otra cerebrito. Esta es tuya, Atenea. Para ser una diosa virginal tienes hijos como conejos —señalo a todos sus vastagos, que lo miraron mal. Al igual que su madre.

— ¿Veis? —Dijo Octavian a los romanos —. Hasta el señor Baco dice que lo que hace Minerva es antinatural. Hicimos bien en degradarla como diosa en nuestro campamento.

—Sera mejor que contengas tu lengua dentro de esa asquerosa boca, sucio romano —siseó Atenea, agarrando de tal manera la lanza que podría a llegar a partirse los dedos —. Recuerda que puedes desaparecer de mi vista en un chasquido de dedos.

Octavian, retrocedió temblando ligeramente pero no apartó su mirada de la diosa. Reyna le cogió de la toga y se lo acerco a la cara, advirtiéndole.

—No quiero ningún problema o me tomare la libertad de entregarte a Minerva como mascota —. Y le soltó. La Pretora se arrodilló frente a la diosa —. Discúlpenos, mi Señora, no volverá a ocurrir un incidente como este.

La diosa de la Sabiduría asintió no muy convencida. Tendría un ojo o cientos de lechuzas encima de ellos, vigilándoles. Se volvió hacia la pequeña y solo tuvo que dar un pequeño vistazo a sus orbes grises llenos de inteligencia para saber que sí, en efecto, aquella era su hija. Lo sentía en su Icor.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Percy, liberando un poco la tensión.

—Pues os han mandado aquí, a todos vosotros, para leer sobre un libro del futuro —le explico Apolo, librándole de la duda —. Para que, hmmm, supongo que hacernos conscientes de que las decisiones que tomamos nosotros, los dioses, muchas veces tienes unas repercusiones nefastas sobre vosotros, nuestros hijos.

—Vaya —se sorprendió Artemisa —, si puedes ser serio por una vez en tu vida.

—La concepción que tienes sobre mi persona a veces me hace replantearme cosas —. Y le saco la lengua, haciendo rodar los ojos de su hermana.

—Entonces leer estos libros podrían ayudarnos a cambiar las cosas del futuro —reflexionó Annabeth.

—Ahí te equivocas, pequeño ratón de biblioteca. En cuanto terminemos de leer este libro todos volverán a su tiempo y olvidaremos todo este estúpido asunto como si nada hubiera sucedido —dijo Ares, quitándose la mugre de las uñas con una pequeña navaja.

— ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene leerlos? —Preguntó Percy —. No servirá de nada. Se cometerán los mismos errores. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Y en nuestro tiempo, no sé en el vuestro, no es que precisamente nos sobre.

—Tranquilo, Cabeza de algas —dijo Thalia, junto a las Cazadoras de Artemisa —, tú madre está bien. Y de paso el perno.

A Annabeth se le atascó el aire en los pulmones, incapaz de soltar una sola palabra.

— ¿Mi madre? ¿La…la conoces? —Percy se atragantó. Esta chica venía del futuro. Y estaba con el campamento. Y los chicos del Campamento Mestizo eran mayores, por lo que obviamente también eran del futuro. ¿Qué tendrían? ¿16 o 17 años? Significaba que su madre…lo había conseguido —Ella, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, Percy —le respondió Katie, saliendo del grupo del campamento y acercándose despacio a él, viendo su conmoción —. Aunque en nuestro tiempo puede que le estés dando más de un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Porqué?

Pero la hija de Deméter no pudo contestar ya que Annabeth reaccionó, soltando bruscamente la muñeca de Percy, casi tirándolo al suelo. Salió corriendo hacia Thalia, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La pequeña sollozaba en su pecho y la hija de Zeus hacía lo posible para calmarla. Los campistas se quedaron anonadados. Nunca habías visto llorar tan libremente a la hija de Atenea. Ni cuando su novio desapareció. Si tenía que llorar siempre lo hacía en privado, donde nadie la viera u oyera. Normalmente en la cabina de Poseidón.

— ¿C-com-mo? —Sorbió por la nariz.

—Percy y tú me salvasteis. Y de cierta manera…, también Luke.

— ¿Luke y yo te salvamos? —Se le iluminó el rostro. Volverían a ser una familia. Ellos tres. Aunque tendría que averiguar cómo se unió a las Cazadoras y convencerla de lo contrario.

Pery carraspeó y se sobo la muñeca, adolorido.

—También ha dicho mi nombre. Pero… —se rascó la nuca incomodo —, ¿tú no estabas muerta? ¿Es que tenemos poderes de ultratumba o algo así? Eso sería bastante alucinante a decir verdad.

Thalia junto al Campamento Mestizo, soltaron una carcajada y la parte romana les frunció el ceño por reírse tan descaradamente de su Pretor.

—Prissy siempre será Prissy. Da igual en el tiempo en el que estemos —Dijo Chris, usando el mote con el que se refería su novia hacia el verdadero líder de los griegos, quitándose una lágrima del ojo.

—Todo esto…es muy emotivo. Y me está dando caries —Gruño Ares, enfadado —. Pero todos aquí tenemos cosas que hacer, mocosos impertinentes. Así que —chiscó los dedos y el libro que anteriormente estaba en el regazo de Apolo, paso a sus manos —empecemos de una maldita vez. Tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien. Capítulo 1.

…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **En el prólogo cometí un error y puse que Hades creía que su hijo venia del casino pero no podía ser ya que le metió después de hacer el Pacto de los Tres Grandes por culpa de Zeus ya que le consideraba una amenaza. Y en mi historia el pacto se esta realizando en el mismo momento, por lo que Hades todavía no ha metido en el casino ni a Nico ni a Bianca. De todos modos, el error ya esta corregido.**_

 _ **Para la próxima actualización puede que tarde un poquito más por unos exámenes que tengo esta semana pero intentaré no demorarme mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)**_

* * *

—Todo esto…es muy emotivo. Y me está dando caries —Gruño Ares, enfadado —. Pero todos aquí tenemos cosas que hacer, mocosos impertinentes. Así que —chiscó los dedos y el libro que anteriormente estaba en el regazo de Apolo, paso a sus manos —empecemos de una maldita vez. Tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien. Capítulo 1.

— ¿Y qué libro estamos leyendo? —Preguntó Annabeth, todavía bajo el ala de su mejor amiga ''resucitada''.

—El Hijo de Neptuno —respondió una chica del pequeño grupo del fondo compuesto por cinco personas, que les miraban con una cara de culpabilidad y asombro. Tenía el pelo castaño y la piel de un tono caramelo, que hacían que sus ojos caleidoscópicos resaltaran en su atractivo rostro.

Percy dio unos pequeños toques en el hombro de Annabeth para llamar su atención.

—Neptuno… ¿no es la versión romana de mi padre?

—Ajá.

—Eso quiere decir que posiblemente puede tener un…que pueda tener un hermano.

—No sé si los semidioses de parte del legado romano se podrían considerar hermanos nuestros. Ni siquiera los componentes de una misma cabaña de nuestro campamento se deberían considerar hermanos dado que los dioses no tienen ADN. Solo seríamos hermanos si compartiéramos el mismo ADN de nuestro progenitor mortal —meditó, rascándose la sien. Sus ''hermanos'' sintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho —. Pero supongo que nos llamamos hermanos para hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

Travis miró a Connor. Y Connor miró a Travis. Travis abrió los brazos de par en par, casi dando en las narices a Katie en el proceso. Ésta molesta por sus payasadas, se puso al lado de Will, quien sonreía divertido.

—No los alientes, por favor. Si no creerán que son graciosos.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Hermano…

—Hermano —Aseguró Connor, sellando el abrazo. Hermes, desde su trono, fue el único en apreciar como los hermanos se robaban las pertenencias sin que el otro se diera cuenta y ninguno de la sala excepto él, ya que era su padre. Inflo el pecho orgulloso. Iba a tener un buen par de retoños revoltosos.

Percy se quedó pensativo. Tal vez conocería a ese tal hijo de Neptuno en el futuro y podrían llevarse hasta bien. Aunque dudaba un poco de eso al ver al chico flacucho rubio vestido con una toga y un cinturón lleno de peluches lanzando miradas asesinas hacia sus amigos del futuro. Percy desechó la idea. El y su futuro hermano se llevarían bien. Y lo invitaría al Campamento Mestizo para que durmiera en su cabaña, comiera con él en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo y entrenara también. Ya no estaría tan solo. En el fondo de su ser, una chispa de esperanza se encendió.

Rachel se removió incomoda sabiendo los pensamientos que estaba teniendo su pequeño amigo. Le tocó el hombro para que se girara hacia ella.

—Mmmm, no…no hay ningún semidiós hijo de Neptuno o para el caso de Poseidón, Percy. —Dijo torpemente la pelirroja, matando sus esperanzas.

—Oh —dijo Percy, sintiendo como aquella chispa, como aquella pequeña brizna de esperanza moría. Pero negó con la cabeza. No se podía permitir pensar de esa manera. Tenía a Grover, quien en esos momentos no estaba. Y al parecer iba a tener también a Annabeth. Habían conseguido crear una extraña amistad. Se giró para mirarla y su pecho se oprimió un poco. Notaba como su nueva amiga miraba la hija de Zeus. Y era la típica mirada de: ' _Si me dices que me vaya contigo y lo deje todo, lo haré'._ Y todos sabían que una vieja amistad vale mucho más que una que si quiera acababa de empezar y además venía ya con problemas parentales. Además, había que añadirle que esa vieja amiga estaba muerta y ahora viva. El marcador iba 2-0, a favor de Thalia.

—Pero eso no quiero decir que no vayas a tener uno —se apresuró a decir.

—Mi…mi madre, ¿va a tener un hijo? —Puso cara de horror — ¡¿Con el maloliente Gabe?! Por encima de mi cadáver —Gruñó bajo.

— ¡No, no, no! —alzó las manos al aire, intentando tranquilizarlo. Como haría un jinete con su caballo desbocado —. Tampoco se quién es, pero con él desde luego que no.

—Gabe está muerto —le aseguró un chico pálido con ojeras muy marcadas y el pelo oscuro casi tapándole los ojos. Parecía tener un par de años más que Percy. Era Nico, el hijo de Hades.

— ¿Tú también vienes del futuro, Nico? ¿Cómo? —miró el dios del Inframundo alrededor de su hijo — ¿Y tu hermana?

—Sí. Casino Lotus, por el Pacto de los Tres Grandes. Decidisteis no tener más hijos para evitar La Gran Profecía. Nací antes y Zeus te ordenó matarnos, a Bianca y a mí, ya que nos consideraba una amenaza. Tu no le hiciste caso y nos metiste allí —Miró hacia otro lado y suspiró —. Está muerta —Las cazadoras dirigieron su mirada hacia al suelo, en respeto hacia su cazadora caída en combate noblemente. Nico las miro mal. Ellas no tenían derecho a llorar su muerte, no la conocían. Solo estuvo un par de días con ellas.

Hades arrugó el rostro de dolor. Aunque fuera el dios del Inframundo y de los Muertos, siempre era duro ver como tus hijos abandonaban la vida para después permanecer por toda la eternidad en ese lúgubre lugar. Si al menos la mayoría de ellos alcanzaran los Elíseos sería algo diferente. Poseidón, a su lado le apretó el hombro, mostrando su apoyo y sabiendo lo duro que era cuando un hijo te abandonaba.

— ¿Esta muerto? —Percy volvió a llamar la atención de Nico — ¿Por qué? Dime que por fin le ha ido a visitar el Karma.

Poseidón, de inmediato, se sintió realmente contento de que ese mortal ya no rondara por la que sería la madre de su futuro hijo. Ese extraño sabor amargo que se le había instalado en la boca desapareció.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y le observó fijamente. Sintió como sus mejillas se torneaban de color rosado. Siendo tan pálido, maldijo mentalmente, al imaginar cómo se debería de estar viendo en esos momentos. No se podía creer, que aun teniendo doce años, Percy le pudiera robar algún que otro suspiro. Will, desde el gentío, se le desplomaron los hombros. Tenía un duro trabajo por delante.

—Podíamos decirlo así.

—Un chico de pocas palabras —murmuró Dionisio, en un bostezo —. Me gusta.

—Dijiste: 'No hay ningún semidiós hijo de Neptuno o para el caso de Poseidón' —le señaló Annabeth a Rachel — ¿Estas intentando decir que Percy puede tener un hermano pero que no sea un semidiós?

—Es increíble —le murmuró Chris a Clarisse —. No se le escapa nada.

Ares vio como Chris rodeaba a su hija por la cintura y frunció el ceño. Hermes, reconociendo a su hijo por las facciones evidentes de todos ellos; orejas y nariz puntiaguda, en cambio tenía una sonrisa jactanciosa de '' _ese es el hombre, mi hijo''._

—Claro que no se le escapa nada. Ni Percy pudo y eso que es obtuso.

El hijo de Hermes soltó una risita divertida.

— ¿Obtuso? ¡Vaya! Gran palabra.

—Cállate —le dio un golpe con la cadera, colorada —. Solo que he pasado estos últimos ocho meses mucho tiempo con Annabeth. Nada más. Gilipollas.

Chris la beso en la cabeza y su sonrisa se agrandó.

—Eso está mejor. Es más tú.

— ¡Entonces, tengo un hermano! —Percy rebotó ansiosamente sobre sus punteras — ¿Quién es? —Miró entre la multitud — ¿Está por aquí?

—Al parecer no —negó divertida ante el entusiasmo de su primo. Realmente le parecía adorable. Entendía perfectamente porque su mejor amiga se había enamorado perdidamente de él desde que lo conoció. Aunque de primeras pareciera un tanto irritante —. El es un cíclope, cabeza de algas.

— ¡¿Un qué?! —salto Annabeth, alejándose de Percy, y el dolor brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas ante el rechazo.

—Tranquilízate —la hija de Zeus la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó de los hombros —. No hagas eso. Tyson es increíble y es un amor. Y el cíclope más valiente que conozcas.

—Pero…

—Lo sé. Pero Tyson no es así. Tuvisteis un comienzo un tanto difícil. Y tú también Percy —el abrió los ojos sorprendido y Thalia suspiró —. En el campamento somos una familia pero a veces la familia es cruel —Clarisse y unas cuantas personas más bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas, recordando la época en la que el ''pequeño'' cíclope llego al Campamento Mestizo y como se metieron con su líder por tener un hermano monstruo —. Y te dejaste llevar por los comentarios que hacían y no lo aceptaste del todo —Percy miro horrorizado ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Y especialmente él. Sabiendo lo que es el rechazo —Pero ahora, sois unos hermanos inseparables que se aman con locura y se cuidan las espaldas. Y tu Annabeth, lo adoras.

La pequeña rubia arrugó la nariz, disgustada.

—Permíteme que lo duda.

— ¡Oh! —rió la Teniente de Artemisa —. Hazme caso. Hasta le hicisteis una ''tarta'' de cumpleaños al cabeza de algas juntos por su cumpleaños. Bueno…, al menos lo intentasteis.

— ¿Me hizo una tarta? —Percy sonrió con una sonrisa destellante. Nadie le había hecho una excepto su madre.

— ¿Le hice una tarta?

—La palabra clave está en _intentaste_ —se burló Travis —. Más bien parecía un ladrillo recubierto de glaseado azul.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —refutó Percy —. Y se lo agradezco —Annabeth le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida de que el hijo del enemigo saliera en su defensa. Tal vez…tal vez su amistad sí que llegara a funcionar después de todo. Tal vez se convertirían en mejores amigos —. Aunque es un poco raro agradecer algo que todavía no ha ocurrido… —negó con la cabeza volviendo al tema. A veces sentía como si se dispersara demasiado —. El punto es que como a ti nunca te han preparado una tarta estás celoso —Levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y le lanzo una breve mirada a Katie, que se estaba riendo de la boca abierta que se le había quedado a Travis. El hermano mayor de los Stoll se percató de esa mirada fugaz hacia la hija de Deméter y enrojeció. Recordó que en el primer año, Percy, le encontró espiando a Katie, recogiendo fresas, con cara de tonto enamorado.

—Y tú que sabes. Si vienes del pasado —refunfuñó Travis.

—Awww —su hermano, Connor, le pellizco el moflete como a un niño pequeño —, no te preocupes. En cuanto lleguemos a casa yo te hare una tarta…con extra de fresas —y lanzó una carcajada. Su hermano, abochornado, le dio un empujón para que se alejara.

—Imbécil.

— ¡Vamos! —Connor se acercó a Percy y chocaron los cinco, todavía riéndose.

—Y parecía un merluzo en esto de las relaciones —dijo Rachel, viendo como el hijo de Poseidón y Hermes seguían mofándose de Travis por su secreto (no tan secreto) enamoramiento por Katie.

—Más bien, yo creo que solo se daba cuenta de las cosas que él quería. Nunca ha sido tonto —Inquirió Will —.Claro está, menos cuando se trata de Annabeth —Hizo que todos se rieran ante eso. Era verdad. Percy muchas veces actuaba como un idiota, pero no lo era. Era muy inteligente. Pero en cuanto le ponías a la hija de Atenea delante, todo su cerebro se convertía en algas arrastradas a la orilla por la marea; todo revuelto y confuso.

Zeus chocó las manos entre sí, creando un fuerte estruendo semejante al sonido de los truenos, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

—Mejor. Dais más dolor de cabeza que los chirridos de los pavos de mi mujer —se puso una mano cerca del oído y la cerró en forma como si fuera el pico de un pájaro y empezó a cerrarla y abrirla —. Todo el día gorgoteando y chillando.

—El hermano pequeño y con el cerebro más pequeño de todos —Negó Poseidón. Señaló con un dedo —Y tal vez el más _pequeño_ de todos —. Deméter al entender por donde iba el comentario le tiro un par de uvas por consternación de Dionisos, señalando con la mirada a los niños y adolescentes —. Por favor, vienen del futuro. Pocas cosas serán las que no sepan.

—Tan mujeriego, y luego no sabe nada de mujeres —chiscó con la lengua Hades —. Que deshonra.

—Hablo de orejas el burro —se jactó la diosa de la Agricultura —. Habla quien necesita raptar a una mujer, mi hija si cabe destacar, y darla una granada para enamorarla y hacerla que permanezca en el Inframundo. Encima para luego serle infiel —se dio unos pequeños golpes en la mejilla —. Vaya cara la tuya.

Hades suspiró cansado.

—Han pasado miles años de eso. No lo voy a discutir más. Dejemos el tema.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

— ¿Qué tú tienes jaquecas de mis animales? —Hera elevó la voz por encima de la de los otros dioses, cortando sus conversaciones —. _Yo_ soy la que tiene que aguantar tus quejas sobre tus hermanos —Hades y Poseidón miraron a Zeus con una ceja arqueada —o tus constantes lamentaciones de que si tu maldito rayo no esta tan brillante como lo estaba hacía una hora o que si la toga te hace gordo.

—Por todos los conocimientos del universo —Atenea apoyó el codo en uno de sus reposabrazos y se tapo la cara con la mano, avergonzada de su padre.

Los semidioses, de ambos campos, intentaban disimular sus risas con torpes resoplidos, dándose la vuelta o tosiendo. Pero los dioses eran todo lo contrario. Sobre todo sus dos hermanos, Apolo, Hermes y Ares.

—No te preocupes, Zeus —le dijo Afrodita —, para un hombre de tu edad te ves bastante aceptable. Pero no te duermas en los laurales.

—Porque soy la diosa del Matrimonio que si no… —Hera dejó la amenaza en el aire. Zeus tragó en seco.

—Bueno… —carraspeó la garganta fuertemente cortando todo tipo de burlas hacia su divina persona —, una vez aclarado el tema, te quiero amor mío —cogió la mano de su esposa y le dio un casto beso en sus nudillos. Zeus hizo un poco de fuerza reteniendo la mano de su cónyuge, quien la quería quitar disgustada. Finalmente, con lamento, la dejo ir y vio como se limpiaba la mano en su vestido. Suspiró. Tendría que regalarla otro pavo real. Es lo que hacía siempre que lo pillaba con otro u otra mortal. Así que hubiera tantos pajarracos en su casa era básicamente por su culpa. Su mirada cayó rápidamente sobre Rachel, alejándolo de sus pensamientos sobre problemas maritales — ¿Porqué hay una mortal en el Salón del Trono? No tienen permitido la entrada.

—Soy la Oráculo.

—Y tan bella y _casta_ como las anteriores —Comentó Apolo como advertencia para sus hermanos Hermes y Ares que pusieron un mohín. Pero lo que fue en un principio una advertencia, terminó siendo un momento bochornoso para la chica.

—Oh —dijo Zeus, relajándose en su trono —, entonces supongo que está bien.

—O sea pueden _dormir_ con nuestros padres, los mortales, pero no les pueden dejar entrar aquí —susurró Katie a sus amigos, indignada — ¿Cuán hipócrita es eso?

—Son dioses, fresilla —le contestó Connor —. No les lleves la contraria.

—Dado que ya no hay más debates por los que discutir —el Rey de los dioses lanzó una mirada significativa por toda la sala y al ver que todos lo miraban con atención, asintió satisfecho —. Empecemos la lectura.

—Aguarda un momento, hermano —habló Hestia, que se había desplazado a un lado de los tronos, sentada delante de unas pequeñas brasas que apenas emitían fuego y calor —. Déjeme darles unos asientos para que la lectura s les haga más cómoda. Deben de estar cansados.

—Por supuesto hermana.

La diosa del Hogar subió su bastón con esfuerzo y al instante cientos de sofás, sillones y butacas de un tono marrón cálido aparecieron por toda la sala. Los semidióses no tardaron ni medio segundo en tirarse en ellos y probar su comodidad. Todos ellos suspiraron felices. Era como estar sobre nubes de azúcar esponjosas.

Una vez que Poseidón vio a todos los mestizos acomodados y relajados, mandó a Ares comenzar la lectura.

—Por fin —se quejó —. Mis armas ya se estaban oxidando de tanto esperar.

—Entonces, creo, Afrodita, que te pondrás furiosa.

— ¡Oh, Hermes! —rio tontamente Afrodita —. Pilluelo, como me conoces.

Piper oculto su rostro en el hombro de su novio, agraviada. Le parecía bien que su madre tuviera una vida sexual ¡Era la diosa del Amor, ni más ni menos! Pero no la importaría que a veces se rebajara con sus comentarios o actitudes.

— **El Hijo de Neptuno** —gruñó entre dientes Ares — **. Percy. Capítulo I.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pone mi nombre? —Preguntó confuso Percy.

—Sesos de alga, tu eres el hijo de Neptuno. Por lo qué es tu libro y por eso sale tu nombre.

—No, no, no —negó vehementemente —. Yo soy hijo de Poseidón, no de Neptunpo. Soy griego…, no romano —Levantó la mano en señal de disculpa al Campamento Júpiter —. Sin ofender.

—A mi no me ofenden tus palabras, Graecus —escupió Octavio —. A mí me molesta tu mera presencia en este mundo.

—Basta, Octavian —le reprendió Reyna —. No se te permite hablar así a tu pretor. Aunque tenga doce años, lo sigue siendo —le advirtió cuando vio que iba a protestar. Se volvió hacia Percy para intentarle explicar —. Veras, lo que ocurre es que, Hera, te intercambio por Jason —el aludido levantó la mano indicando su posición y señalando quien era —, nuestro antiguo Pretor. Un hijo de Júpiter.

—Así que somos primos —le dijo Percy.

Jason le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, como Thalia. Aunque no sé si mi hermana se consideraría más prima tuya que mía, ya que ella es griega.

Percy asintió meditabundo. Se giró hacia la hija de Zeus.

— ¿Tú ya lo conocías de antes?

—Ya que le ví como se iba formando en el vientre de mi madre, y básicamente le crié yo hasta una determinada edad…, yo diría que sí.

— ¿Tenías un hermano, Thals? —Preguntó Annabeth, con los ojos albergando el fantasma del dolor. Susurro: —. Nunca me lo dijiste.

Thalia le acaració la cabeza con cariño.

—Era una historia larga y dolorosa que no quería contar. Perdón. Más adelante, si quieres, te la cuento.

La niña asintió satisfecha. Odiaba que le ocultaran información. Se sentía estúpida. Y más cuando era una persona de tal confianza y tan importante para ella. Pero entendía que todos teníamos esqueletos guardados en el armario y que a veces era difícil sacarlos de su escondite.

—Por lo que al intercambiarme con un romano, vosotros me considerasteis un hijo de Neptuno —dedujo Percy, perspicaz.

—Tampoco nos dijiste que eras griego —Dijo Dakota, bebiendo de un refresco.

— ¿Porqué?

—Te borraron la memoria —respondió Jason, un poco hosco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Se supone que era necesario. No teníamos que saber regresar a nuestro hogar. Teníamos que cumplir una misión. Y era conseguir la confianza del otro campamento para así firmar la paz y derrotar la amenaza que se nos avecina.

—Y eso sería… —Quiso saber Annabeth.

—Gea —Respondió Leo.

El ambiente en el Olímpo bajo. Se volvió denso. Annabeth se volvió en redondo hacia Percy.

—Más te vale no fallar.

—Gracias por los ánimos, listilla —se tocó el pecho —. De corazón.

—Ahora actúa toda ruda pero todos sabemos que cuando Prissy desapareció, se convirtió en un pequeño flan tambaleante preocupado.

—Clarisse, dala un respiro —dijo Will, con un demán de mano —recuerda que están en la primera fase de su relación.

—Y este problema de…La Madre Tierra —mencionó con cuidado la hija de Atenea —, ¿está relacionado con la profecía de los Tres Grandes?

—No, ese asunto ya está solucionado. Salió…todo medianamente bien —respondió Rachel

Annabeth se llevó la mano en al pecho y dejó soltar el aire lentamente, aliviada. La Gran Profecía la había dado pesadillas desde que la descubrió.

— ¿Y por qué le habéis llamado Pretor? —señaló la rubia a su amigo.

—Tan preguntona como su madre —se quejó aburrido Dionisos, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Atanea

—Porque lo es —respondió sencillamente Gwen.

Respuesta que no le gusto a la hija de la diosa de la Sabiduría, demasiado simple y sin información.

—Pero porqué.

—Creo que, hmm —dijo tímidamente Hazel, en medio de todos —, lo más seguro salga el porqué en el libro. Tengo una corazonada.

Annabeth asintió no muy satisfecha.

—Si el señor Ares ha leído ''Percy'' antes que ''Capítulo I'' eso quiere decir ¿qué vamos a leer los pensamientos de Percy? —teorizó Malcom.

— ¡Sí, por favor! —Rogó Clarisse —. Podremos hacer tanto chantaje.

—Mierda… —susurró Percy, hundiéndose en el sofá, tapándose el rostro totalmente rojo con solo pensar en lo que podría poner el libro. Que bochornoso — ¿Y cuántos años tengo?

—16 casi 17.

—Y ya sabes que pensamientos tenemos a esta edad los chicos —Connor le pincho con el codo a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —dijo alejándose de él y de Katie, tan rojo como una fresa. Puede que haya tenido más de un pensamiento impuro con ella en alguna que otra situación comprometida con distintas posiciones no aptas para menores de 18.

—Espero que no pienses nada indecente, sesos de algas —le pico.

—Cállate —se oyó decir a través de las manos.

 **LAS MUJERES CON EL PELO DE SERPIENTES comenzaron a molestar a Percy.**

Percy miró de reojo a Annabeth. Sacó un pequeño papelillo doblado del bolsillo y lo zarandeó delante de su cara.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—La factura, ¿recuerdas?

Annabeth se estrelló la palma contra la frente.

—Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez, sesos de alga.

—Porqué soy un impertinente. Ya te lo dije —Percy se removió incómodo en su asiento — ¿Hay muchos monstruos con serpientes en la cabeza?

Annabeth se quedó blanca como el papel.

—De hecho, no. Solo medusa y…sus hermanas, las Gorgónas.

— ¿Crees que buscan venganza? Por lo de…—Se puso el dedo índice en el cuello y lo deslizó por su garganta, dejando caer un poco la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua.

—No puedes tener _tan_ malas suerte.

Todo el Campamento Mestizo empezó a reír y los Siete, apartados, se miraron entre sí con rostro sombrío.

—Se nota que todavía no lo conoces en profundidad —dijo Will, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Annabeth tampoco debería hablar tanto —dijo Malcom —. Anda que no nos ha dejado a la cabaña de Atenea noches en vela por la preocupación de que saliera herida o peor. Aunque estando con Percy siempre, de cierta manera, nos tranquilizaba. Siempre que estén juntos son imparables.

Los siete se volvieron a mirar. Tenían razón. Aquellos dos mientras se mantuvieran eran una máquina bien engrasada que podrían con todo pero no podían dejar de preocuparse. El lugar donde habían caído era el Tártaro.

Percy le acercó a Annabeth para que lo chocara. Resoplando lo hizo a duras penas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedo preguntar de que es esa factura —dijo Hermes desde su asiento, viendo el pequeño logotipo de su empresa que lo representaba.

—Claro —se lo tendió al dios —. Es de un pedido que hizo el señor Hades a…Medusa. Y como tenía la dirección del Inframundo lo guardé para hacerle una visita y que devolviera el rayo y a mi madre.

Poseidón miró a su hermano y este levantó las manos. Supuso que no le podía decir nada cuando todavía no había pasado nada. Era tan frustrante.

— ¿El rayo? —Rugió Zeus — ¿Por qué diantres tienes mi rayo?

— ¡Y para que voy a querer yo tu estúpido rayo!

— ¡Mi rayo no es estúpido! Retíralo.

—Primero nuestro padre tendría que poner los pies en el mundo mortal y hacerse con el poder.

Los campamentos se miraron incómodos, sabiendo lo que pasaría en el futuro. Al final el dios del Inframundo tendría que aceptar que el estúpido rayo no es tan estúpido.

—Tranquilo, mi señor Zeus, su hermano no le robó nada. Todo salió bien —le intentó calmar Chris —. Gracias a Percy y Annabeth.

Poeidón y Atenea hincharon los pechos como dos pavos orgullosos. Aunque no estaban muy contentos de que sus hijos trabajaran juntos.

— ¿Sí? ¡Wohoo! —saltó Percy del asiento, bamboleando los puños —. Ven, listilla —la cogió y dio un par de vueltas con ella. Al final todo salió bien; devolvieron el rayo por lo que evitaron el fin del mundo por una rabieta de su tío y su madre estaba viva. Por fin pudo respirar aliviado.

Annabeth se despegó a duras penas de él, totalmente avergonzada. Se alisó la ropa, intentado recuperar la compostura. Percy parecía un tirillas pero tenía bastante fuerza en los brazos.

—Y… —tosió un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta — ¿Quién era el ladrón?

El Campamento Mestizo empezó a hablar entre sí de cosas triviales, para evitar contestarla. Thalia, en el sofá, dio un par de toques a su lado, en el cojín, para que volviera a sentarse junto a ella.

—Eso es para más tarde, ¿vale? —la hija de Zeus miró a su padre, buscando una excusa —Míralo —lo señaló —. Ya está bastante traumatizado sabiendo que se lo van a robar —. Negó con la cabeza viendo la decadencia de su padre. Estaba acunando el rayo en su pecho y mirando a todos los dioses de mala manera, como si quisiera fulminarlos al instante en que sus mentes cruzara el pensamiento de traicionarlo. A _Él._ El Rey de los dioses.

—Está bien —le concedió la pequeña —. Pero más tarde me lo dices.

Thalia asintió, esperando a que se le olvidase. Lo dudaba.

—Y así como si nada… —dijo Poseidón, pareciendo desinteresado — ¿Qué hacían en lo de Medusa?

Los niños se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Nos perdimos —respondieron al unísono.

—Oh. Bien. La gente se pierde continuamente. Sobre todo en guaridas de monstruos —se retorció las manos, nervioso —. Estupendo. Al menos no os encontrasteis con ellas. Sino no estaríais vivos, ¿no? —rió nervioso.

Percy miró a su padre, dolido ¿Tan poca fe tenía en él?

—Por fortuna. Porqué si hubiera tocado solo un pelo de la cabeza de mi hija…El niño seguro que solo quería ir a conocer a una de las novias de _papi_ —le dijo mordazmente Atenea y Poseidón entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Yo al menos no la castigué convirtiéndola en un monstruo petrifica-todoloqueveo.

— ¡Eso fue por tu culpa! Si no te hubieras acercado no hubiera pasado nada, aliento de anguila.

—Han pasado tantos años y aún sigues. Eres imposible.

—Y tú insufrible.

—Y tú…

Percy y Annabeth se miraron horrorizados. No podía ser. Eran unos calcos exactos a sus padres. Habían tenido la _misma_ conversación.

—Porqué se que Percy y Annabeth no son dioses pero…—Dijo Pollux.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron todos, asintiendo un poco aturdidos.

—Os imagináis que en realidad el señor Poseidón y la señora Atenea están enamorados en secreto —susurró una de las hijas de Afrodita, emocionada por un romance oculto.

— _¡chsss!_ —la chistaron, echando un vistazo nervioso a los dioses que seguían en su discusión, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho la chica.

 **Deberían haber muerto hacía tres días cuando dejó caer encima de ellas una caja de bolas de bolera en el mercadillo de Napa.**

—Percy y las mil maneras de matar a un monstruo —dijo Leo, intentando liberar poco a poco la tensión de los Siete.

—Pues no me extrañaría que se empezara a emitirse en Televisión Hefesto —Comentó Nyssa, acompañando el comentario de su hermano, que aunque apenas hace una semana que se había ido, ya le echaba de menos a horrores.

—No otra vez —lloriqueó Percy —. Con una vez es suficiente.

—Desde luego fue una buena idea lo de la televisión —murmuró Hefesto, revisando uno de sus aparatos —. Una buena manera de matar el tiempo. Y sobre todo para nosotros. Siendo inmortales y todo eso. Se hace muy largo —. Los dioses tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

Afrodita le cuadro con las manos, mirándole a través de ellas y asintió con aprobación.

—Yo podría ser tu representante. Cariño —choco las manos, las entrelazó y se las llevó al regazo —, vamos a sacar tanto partido a ese adorable rostro.

Percy levanto las manos y las movió de un lado a otro, negando efusivamente. Se estaba apretando tanto con el respaldo del sofá que pensaba que se lo tragaría los cojines. Afrodita hizo un pequeño puchero y la mayoría de los hombros, los que no estaban enamorados, suspiraron encantados.

—Me tendré que conformar con hacerte la vida amorosa interesante —refunfuñó resignada.

Annabeth le dio un par de palmadas al hijo de Poseidón como si fuera un perro encima de la cabeza por la cara de espanto que puso.

—Yo que tú me iba preparando. Se dice que la señora Afrodita suele ser bastante…juguetona con esas cosas.

—Y con otras también —le guiñó un ojo Ares, sugestivamente a su amante.

 **Deberían haber muerto hacía dos días cuando las atropelló un coche de policía en Martínez.**

—Seguro que cruzaron sin mirar —Chascó la lengua Deméter —. Imprudentes.

 **Deberían haber muerto definitivamente cuando aquella mañana les cortó la cabeza en Tilden Park.**

—Parece que le has cogido gustillo a eso de separa la cabeza de los hombros, sesos de alga.

—Pierden la cabeza por mí. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Annabeth le pegó un pequeño puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. Desde luego se habían relajado considerablemente desde que habían salido de su misión. Se podían dejar llevar un poco y relajarse, como los niños que eran.

— ¿Qué es eso de cogerle el gusto a cortar cabezas hijo?

—Oh, nada. Una broma interna. No te preocupes.

Poseidón se quedo estupefacto. Como no se iba a preocupar por _él_. Era _su_ hijo. Y se iba a preocupar si su pequeño iba por ahí cortando cabezas. Solo esperara que _al menos_ fueran las cabezas de los monstruos y no de algunos de sus compañeros por algún que otro encontronazo. Sus hijos solían ser bastante impredecibles. Aunque ciertamente tampoco le tranquilizaba que andara por ahí cortando las cabezas de los monstruos.

 **No importaba cuántas veces las mataba Percy y las veía ser reducidas a polvo, ellas seguían reconvirtiéndose como unos conejitos de polvo diabólicos.**

— ¿Conejitos de polvo diabólicos? —Preguntó incrédulo Frank.

—A mi desde luego no me parecieron conejitos. Diabólicas, si —recordó Hazel —. Y feas también.

— ¿Como que visteis a las Gorgonas? —se alarmo Hades.

—No te preocupes, viejo cadavérico —Ares señalo a su hijo —. Mi muchacho esta con tu hija. No le pasara nada —sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja, advirtiéndole —, ¿verdad?

—No, padre —bajó la cabeza avergonzando, recordando el miedo que tuvo en el río Tíber y como le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Si no hubiese sido por Percy, Hazel y él…Y ahora el está en el mismísimo Tártaro porque no le dio tiempo a cambiar de forma y salvarlos.

Hazel le cogió la mano con delicadeza y le sonrió, conociendo sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo.

Y ahí se dio cuenta que sus uñas se había vueltos garras. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse.

 **No podía ni siquiera huir de ellas.**

— ¿No vas a hacer un comentario mordaz sobre la cobardía, Ares?

—No seas estúpido, Apolo. El chico está viendo que no permanecen muertas. Que va a hacer. En esta vida hay que ser valiente, no estúpido.

—Creo que será la única vez en la vida que veré a nuestro padre defender a Prissy —dijo asombrada Clarisse a sus hermanos. Estos asintieron de acuerdo, igual de estupefactos que ellos.

 **Alcanzó la cima de la colina y se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que las había asesinado por última vez? Quizás dos horas. Nunca parecían haberse mantenido muertas mucho más que aquél período de tiempo. En los últimos días, apenas había dormido.**

Las hijas de Afrodita lograron ahogar un grito, asustando a su hermana y líder de cabaña Piper, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

—Tendrá ojeras muy marcadas y arrugas por no dormir. Y su tersa piel morena condenadamente sexy habrá perdido su brillo.

— ¡El perfecto rostro de Percy! —gritó una de ellas, escandalizada.

Annabeth arrugó la nariz en su dirección ¿El perfecto rostro de Percy? Se volteó a mirarlo, que miraba a la cabaña número 10 un tanto incómodo. No era feo, pero de ahí a que tuviera un perfecto rostro había un largo camino ¿Tanto iba a cambiar con el paso de los años? Le daba igual. Nadie conseguiría ser tan atractivo como Luke. Con solo pensar en él se sonrojó levemente.

Percy, con un dedo, la pico la mejilla.

— Estas roja ¿Tienes fiebre? — Le puso la mano en la frente y ella se la quito de un manotazo.

— ¡P-por sup-puesto que no! — balbuceó, nerviosa.

El hijo del dios del Mar la miró raro ante su arrebato.

 **Había comido todo lo que pudo mendigar, de una máquina expendedora de ositos de gominola, donuts rancios, incluso un burrito de un restaurante de comida rápida, algo que era todo un éxito personal.**

— ¡Mi pobre niño! —se llevó la mano al pecho Deméter —. Eso no es una adecuada alimentación para un adolescente en pleno crecimiento.

—Por favor —negó Miranda, hija de Deméter, tapándose con la mano ante la excesiva obsesión de su madre con la comida saludable.

Katie, divertida y riéndose a costa de su madre, le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

—Ya paso.

La madre de dichas semidiosas, chascó los dedos y al instante, en frente de Percy, apareció una mesa repleta de frutas, platos humeantes de verduras y bols repletos de diferentes cereales.

—Gracias por la preocupación, querida hermana.

—No hay de qué Poseidón. Nadie pasará hambre ante mi presencia. Y sabes que tengo debilidad con tus hijos. Además ¡mírale! —lo señaló cuando, a tientas, cogía una manzana y se la llevaba a la boca —. Parece demasiado esmirriado para un niño de su edad.

— ¿Tú crees que ya ha pasado? —Miranda miró a su madre acusatoriamente, preguntándole a su hermana — ¿Cómo ha podido decir eso?

—Ya sabes que su sentido maternal es muy grande —le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro — ¿Qué, tienes celos? ¿Tú también quieres cariñitos de mami? ¿Sufres de mamitis?

—Cállate —le devolvió el empujón, riéndose.

 **Su ropa estaba desgarrada, quemada y salpicada de barro de monstruo.**

— ¡Con la ropa no! —El grito de Afrodita sobresaltó a todos.

—Mamá, ¿de verdad esta más preocupada de la ropa que de su seguridad? —la regañó Piper.

Afrodita hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Él está bien. De lo contrario, ¡su ropa no! Es una desgracia.

Su hija la miró incrédula. Cómo era posible que estuvieran emparentadas.

—A lo mejor encuentro un Waterland —picó Percy a Annabeth, recordando como el día anterior tuvieron que entrar al parque acuático a por el escudo de Ares, y donde robaron un par de prendas frescas para vestir.

—Oye, no te quejes —se agarró la camiseta roja con el logotipo del parque —. Ropa limpia, es ropa limpia. Da gracias. Apestábamos.

—Y lo seguís haciendo —hizo una mueca Travis, tapándose la nariz.

Percy y Annabeth se olieron a sí mismos disimuladamente, un poco avergonzados. Y le concedieron ese punto.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomar una ducha —le dijo Annabeth —. Después del capítulo.

Percy asintió. Olía a ostra muerta.

—Pero en duchas separadas —señaló Atenea, fulminando al hijo de su enemigo con la mirada. No iba a permitir que el hijo del Besugo corrompiera su niñita. Conocía a los hijos de Poseidón. Eran muy…activos en el ámbito sexual.

— ¡Mama! ¡Tenemos doce años! —sus ojos estaban como platos, ante lo que estaba insinuando su madre.

—O sea que piensas ducharte junto a él cuando seas más mayor —Atenea se inclinó hasta el borde de su asiento, con sus ojos echando chispas.

— ¡Eso lo has dicho tú, mamá! ¡Qué asco!

— Sé cómo son sus hijos —señaló a Poseidón, que fingió estar ofendido —, y no te voy a querer cerca de él.

Percy se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo dice como si yo fuera el mismísimo Satán ¿Y por qué yo iba a querer ducharme con ella?

—Oh, chico —rieron divertidos Apolo, Ares y Hermes.

—La edad de la inocencia —dijo Afrodita, con ojos tiernos, mirando a Percy y Annabeth. Prometerían una gran historia. Ya podía ver formarse los hilos del amor enredarse entre ellos.

— ¿Creéis que Annabeth y Percy ya se habrán duchado juntos? —Curioseó Connor, por lo bajo para que la versión pequeña de sus amigos no les oyeran.

—La verdad es que un día iba paseando cerca de la cabina de Poseidón y oí gemidos —dijo Rachel.

— ¡Oh, sí! Te vi pasar por ahí y poner cara rara y alejarte corriendo —recordó Will, chasqueando los dedos y frunció el ceño —. Pero recuerdo que fui a la cabaña de Ares para hablar con Clarisse por alguna estrategia de Capturar la bandera y estaba hablando con Annabeth.

—Eso puedo explicarlo yo —respondió la hija del dios de la Guerra, levantando la mano —. Le di una paliza en lucha libre.

—Oh —dijeron todos, comprendiendo.

 **Sólo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque las dos señoras con el pelo de serpientes, gorgonas,**

—Lo tuyo supera el nivel de mala suerte, sesos de alga —dijo preocupada Annabeth — ¿ _Dos_ gorgonas a la vez? —Se inclinó hacia él levemente y susurró: —Has hecho triplete.

—Tío P, te ves tan pálido como la luz de la Luna —comentó Artemisa — ¿Estás bien?

—No ciertamente, sobrina —Miró a su hijo — ¿Porqué me haces esto?

—No es como que hubiera quedado con ellas para que me persiguieran por gusto —Gruñó Percy. Estaba enfadado con su padre. Pero también le gustaba que estuviera ahí, frente a él. Era tan contradictorio ¿Lo quería? ¿Fue una buena idea mandar la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de él? ¿Amó de verdad a su madre?

 **cómo se llamaban a sí mismas, tampoco parecían poder matarle.**

Nico sonrió petulante. La Laguna Estigio.

— ¿Cómo que no podían matarle? —Cuestiono Atenea —. Eso es extraño. No tiene sentido.

—No podían matarle por que o el niño no se lo ponía fácil o porque había algo que se lo impedía —razonó Artemis, acariciando su arco como si de un pequeño ciervo se tratara.

 **Sus garras no cortaban su piel. Se rompieron los dientes en un intento de morderle.**

Apolo se acercó a Percy y le retorció la piel haciendo que el pequeño aullara de dolor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Apolo? —se levantó Poseidón enojado, para ver la marca roja que el dios del Sol había dejado en la piel de su hijo.

—Su piel no tiene nada de especial —se sentó, quejándose en su trono.

—El libro habla del futuro del niño, no de su presente, cabeza de Helio —le dijo su hermana —. Es obvio que todavía no le ha pasado lo que quiera que le haya sucedido para que su piel sea tan resistente.

—Cierto, se me había olvidado —Se rasco la nuca, torpe —. Perdona, chaval.

—Ya…—dijo Percy, sobándose el brazo adolorido con cuidado.

Poseidón miro la marca roja y pasó su mano por la herida, humedeciéndola. Poco a poco la mancha roja fue perdiendo intensidad hasta volver al tono moreno del chico. Percy, Annabeth y todos los semidioses, tanto griegos como romanos, miraron asombrados como el moratón desapareció.

—Guau —murmuró la hija de Atenea.

—Sí. Guau —reconoció Percy y miró a su padre — ¿Podré algún día ser capaz de hacer esto?

Poseidón sonrió con cariño. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y se retiró hacia su propio trono.

—Lo dudo.

Sus hijos no solían adquirir alguno de sus poderes. Como mucho adquirían el amor por el agua y un extra de fuerza cuando se encontraban cerca de ella. Así que dudaba que Percy lograra controlara la sanación acuática sino podía manipular el agua.

Atenea por otro lado meditaba profundamente. La única manera de conseguir ese tipo de piel…pero era imposible. La primera y última persona en tener piel de acero fue Aquiles.

 **Pero Percy no podría seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pronto se colapsaría de agotamiento, y entonces, aunque fuera duro de matar, estaba completamente seguro de que las gorgonas encontrarían una forma.**

Percy sin saber porqué, se frotó un punto en la zona baja de su espalda, llamando la atención de Annabeth, que puso la mano donde él se frotaba.

— ¿Te duele la espalda?

Percy negó un tanto confundido.

—Uh, no. Es…—se dejó de frotar y se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante —raro. Da igual. No me pasa nada.

Annabeth le miró dubitativa y siguió escuchando el capítulo.

 **¿Dónde huir? Oteó los alrededores. Bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado de la vista. A su izquierda, colinas doradas poblaban la tierra, salpicadas por lagos, bosques y algunos rebaños de vacas.**

Poseidón, Deméter, Artemisa, Dionisos y Apolo suspiraron ante la imagen de la bella naturaleza.

—Vacas —murmuró Apolo, feliz. Todos los semidioses le miraron raro — ¿Qué?

Connor levantó el brazo.

—Tengo una teoría.

—Madre mía.

—Fresita, te juro que esta es buena —Carraspeó la garganta para explicarse —. Todos sabemos que las vacas sagradas del señor Apolo son rojas.

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, Stoll —le advirtió Will.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aquí va. Y si son rojas…

—Porque el señor Apolo coquetea con ellas y se ruborizan —termino Leo por Connor, leyéndole la mente.

— ¡Esa es! —el hermano pequeño de los Stoll chocó la mano con el hijo de Hefesto.

Todos en la sala se lo plantearon.

— ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no ¡Artemisa! No es así.

—Pueden tener razón, bola de gas. Eres muy unido a esas vacas. Déjame al menos dudarlo.

—Calma, Apolo —le dijo Hera —. Tu afición por las vacas te viene de tu padre. Le gusta bastante transformarse en toro.

— ¡Hera! —dijo furioso Zeus y su mujer solo rodó los ojos.

Los semidioses lo miraron raro pero después recordaron el episodio amoroso que mantuvo con Europa, en la que él cambio de forma a un toro.

 **A su derecha, las llanuras de Berkeley y Oakland seguían al oeste: un vasto tablero de juegos de poblaciones con varios millones de personas que probablemente no querían que su mañana se viera interrumpida por dos monstruos y un semidiós apestoso.**

 **Más allá, al oeste, la Bahía de San Francisco brillaba bajo una bruma plateada. Pasado aquello, un muro de niebla se había tragado la mayor parte de San Francisco, dejando a la vista sólo las cimas de los rascacielos y el puente de Golden Gate.**

A Annabeth se le iluminaron los ojos como dos bombillas de mil voltios y empezó a vomitar datos y datos sobre el puente colgante.

—Bueno, chiquilla molesta. Si has acabado con tu perorata —indico Ares, levantando el libro —me gustaría seguir leyendo para acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Annabeth, Atenea y los hijos de esta lo miraron mal. Percy se acercó a su amigo y le dijo por lo bajo:

—No deberíamos haberle de vuelto su maldito escudo.

—No —gruñó y le miro. Se sintió inmensamente agradecida de que estuviera de su parte.

 **Una ligera tristeza pesaba en el pecho de Percy. Algo le decía que había estado antes en San Francisco. La ciudad tenía alguna relación con Annabeth, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado.**

Todo el Campamento se puso a aplaudir y vitorear, incluso del lado romano unos cuántos aplaudieron siguiéndoles la corriente pero pararon al instante al ver la mirada de Octavian.

— ¿Porqué aplauden todos ustedes? —Quiso saber Hermes, revisando algunas cartas de su cartera. Aunque estuvieran leyendo el seguía teniendo un arduo trabajo.

—Porque pensábamos que nos íbamos a quedar sin líder una vez que Annabeth se reencontrara con Percy —Contestó Malcom.

—Vosotros no sabéis lo que hemos tenido que vivir —dijo Travis —. Una Annabeth enfadada y triste por partes iguales no es bueno. Nada bueno.

— ¿Y sin Percy que estuviera para calmarla? —siguió Connor —. Olvídate de hasta saludarla.

—Creo que estáis exagerando.

—Np, Anni no —contestaron ambos a la vez.

—No me llaméis así —les apuntó con la daga.

Thalia en un movimiento rápido, el cual aprobó su señora, le quito el arma.

—Es verdad —la pequeña le frunció el ceño —. No me mires así. Incluso a mí me echaste de tu cabaña como un perro rabioso.

Annabeth dejo caer la boca.

— ¿Qué?

—Percy es muy importante en tu vida, Anni.

Los hermanos Stoll esperaron a que la hija de Atenea amenazara a la de Zeus pero eso no sucedió y se desinflaron como un pez globo. Katie, a su lado, les miró con una ceja levantada y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Chicos, es su mejor amiga que hace un tiempo que no ve creía que estaba muerta. Es _obvio_ que no la va a amenazar.

—Y nosotros acabamos de descubrir, que para Anni, estamos muertos en su corazón.

Percy al lado de Annabeth se regodeó.

—Pues parece mentira con lo que me odiabas al principio.

— ¡No te odiaba! Ya te lo dije. Pero siendo hijo de Poseidón y yo de Atenea pues…

Percy la rodeó con el brazo, acercándola a su costado.

—Ya, ya lo sé —le tendió la mano y ella lo agarró —. Atenea y Poseidón unidos. El mejor equipo de todos.

—Mejores amigos —le respondió ella, ingenuamente. En un futuro, se prometió, hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a Percy.

Ambos se sonrieron de una manera infantil y la cabaña de Afrodita no pudo evitar arrullarlos, incluso Piper no pudo y Jason y Leo la miraron extrañados por su reacción. Eran adorables. Normal que en su tiempo estuvieran tan enamorados si se decían cosas por el estilo.

Los padres de los niños se miraron. Poseidón le extendió la mano a Atenea, como su hijo a la pequeña. Atenea miró su mano y…

—Sigue soñando, cerebro de medusa —le dijo Atenea y todos los dioses se rieron del pobre dios del Mar.

—Un día cederás y volveremos a crear algo tan estupendo como el carro de caballos.

—Eso fue solamente un golpe de suerte.

 **Sus recuerdos sobre ella eran frustrantemente difusos.**

—Al menos recordaba algo —se exhaló Jason —. Yo ni mi nombre.

Leo le dio un gran golpe en la espalda al hijo de Júpiter, haciendo que tosara.

—Encima te quejaras, hombre ¡Te dio un mejor amigo increíble y una novia de lo más sexy!

— ¡Leo! —Piper le dio una colleja —. No digas esas cosas.

—Encima que la llamo guapa se queja. Nunca entenderé las mujeres —Todos los chicos, incluso dioses, asintieron vehementemente.

—Pero tiene razón, Pipes —Jason rozo levemente sus labios con los de su novia —. No podría estar más agradecido.

Piper se mordió los labios con cuidado y le picoteó los labios, sonriendo. Había sido duro descubrir que toda su relación desde un principio había sido una ilusión originada por la niebla pero le contaba es que ahora era de verdad.

Reyna miro a Jason, dolida. Ella había estado enamorada de él desde ya hacía un tiempo.

—Un traidor —le susurró Octavian —. Es un traidor a su estirpe. Y un traidor a tú corazón, Pretora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Meterte una lanza por la boca como no te calles, Augur. Se lo que tratas de hacer. Y no vamos a empezar una guerra por tonterías. Jason no es un traidor. Lo sabes. Y lo que sienta o deje de sentir no es asunto tuyo.

Octavian se retiró con cuidado. Tal vez ella no empezaría la guerra. Pero había personas, semidioses y legados, que no permitirían esto.

 **La loba le había prometido que la vería de nuevo y recuperaría su memoria, si tenía éxito en su viaje. ¿Debería intentar cruzar la bahía? Era tentador. Podía sentir el poder del océano al otro lado del horizonte.**

Poseidón sonrió. Un gran hijo del dios del Mar.

 **Lo había descubierto hacía dos días cuando estranguló a un monstruo marino en el estrecho de Carquinez.**

— ¿Y cómo lo estrangulaste? —se auto-interrumpió Ares. Si todos lo hacían el también tenía derecho.

—Eh…no lo sé. Soy del pasado. Bueno del presente mio, del futuro vuestro y —señaló a los campamentos —su pasado.

Ares rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua releyendo la línea.

—Seguro que es un error. Es imposible que un enclenque como tú con unas manos tan pequeñas haya podido estrangular si quiera a una mosca.

—Pues las manos de Percy son de lo más eróticas —dijo Lesly, una hija de Apolo —. Una vez en una práctica que tuve con él, me venció tirándome al suelo. Me levantó disculpándose. Cuán tierno es eso —suspiró recordando, encantada — y pasó su mano, que es callosa de tanto usar la espada, por todo mi brazo y juro que me podía haber desmayado allí mismo. Fue una textura tan…excitante.

Percy se miro sus manos totalmente lisas y sin durezas, muy ruborizado.

—Que pasa ¿Mi mejor amigo va a ser una estrelladle rock o qué? —protestó Annabeth, viendo como muchas chicas del campamento se ponían como locas a comentar experiencias similares a la de la hija de Apolo.

—Como te entiendo —le dijo Afrodita a Lesly —. Es lo que más me gusta de Hefesto —le guiñó un ojo y este le sonrió poniendo una de sus manos callosas en la pantorrilla de su mujer, ganándose un suspiro de su boca.

Ares agarró la tapa del libro tan fuerte que casi la partió.

—Hijo de tigre —sonrió fanfarrón Poseidón.

 **Si pudiera llegar a la bahía, podría ser capaz de hacer un último esfuerzo. Tal vez incluso podría ahogar a las gorgonas.**

—Sería una tontería —señaló Atenea —, teniendo en cuenta que no pueden morir. Sera mejor que sigas con tu plan de escape.

—Eso es más de la Señora Atenea —dijo Rachel —. Llevarle la contraria.

— ¿Lo hago mucho en el futuro?

—Sí. Y amenazarle constantemente con que se aleje de su hija —rio Nyssa.

Atenea se volvió hacia el chico.

—Te aconsejo que me hicieras caso.

Percy trago duro, un tanto asustado y se escondió levemente tras Annabeth.

—El poder de la suegra —dijo Thalia a sus amigos en bajos para que Percy y Annabet no les oyera.

El dios del Mar meditó las últimas palabras ¿Sería posible que su hijo controlase las aguas?

 **Sin embargo, la costa estaba a por lo menos dos kilómetros de distancia.**

—Vaya —respiró hondo el dios del Mar. Su hijo debía de ser poderoso si podía sentir el mar a tal distancia. Y Zeus se dio cuenta. Y no le gustaba nada.

 **Habría que cruzar una ciudad entera. Vaciló por otra razón. La loba Lupa le había enseñado a perfeccionar sus sentidos, a confiar en sus instintos que le guiaban al sur. Su radar de vuelta a casa estaba vibrando como loco. El final de su viaje estaba cerca… casi bajo sus pies. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? No había nada en lo alto de la colina.**

— ¡Traición, traición! —gritó Octavian —. El _Praetor Graecus_ Percy Jackson acaba de divulgar la posición de nuestro campamento. El Campamento Júpiter. _Nuestro_ hogar. El de los romanos.

— ¡Cállate ya, Octavian! —Reyna se levanto y conectó su puño con la quijada del chico —. Te dije que tuvieras más respeto por tu Pretor. No ha traicionado a nadie. Y acusarle de tal manera si que supondría un acto de traición. Para empezar son sus pensamientos y él no sabía dónde estaba nuestro campamento. Solo tenía una corazonada —se cruzo de brazos delante de él —. Así que el que en realidad ha divulgado nuestra posición has sido tú.

Octavian se quedó blanco.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —le interrumpió —. Y aprende cuál es tu lugar, _Augur._

El silencio calló por todo el Olímpo y de repente el lado griego rompió en aplausos y vítores hacia Reyna, quien sonrió un tanto incómoda por la atención no deseada.

—Me gusta ella —dijo Artemisa, señalando a la Pretora.

Apolo y Hermes gimieron.

—Siempre te quieres llevar a las guapas.

—Listilla —Percy llamo la atención de Annabeth —, han dicho unas cuantas veces que yo soy su Pretor ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de…jefe, líder?

—Es el máximos cargo de poder en Roma —le respondió Jason, habiendo oído su pregunta —. Cuando nos intercambiaron, realizamos algunas hazañas que ganaron el respeto y la confianza de nuestros campamentos contrarios. Tú te convertiste en el Pretor de Nueva Roma y yo en el líder del Campamento Mestizo. Al menos temporalmente hasta que regresaras tú.

— ¿Y yo no sería un Pretor temporal también hasta que regresaras tú?

Jason hizo una mueca.

—En Nueva Roma no funciona de esa manera.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué voy a llegar a ser el líder de dos campamentos. No soy nada especial.

—Eres un hijo de Poseidón —le dijo suavemente Hazel.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —señaló a Annabeth —. Ella estaría mucho más cualificada con todo su… —hizo un revuelo con sus manos por encima de su cabeza —supercerebro.

—Gracias —dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa presumida y moviendo ligeramente los hombros.

—Tienes razón, cabeza de algas —le concedió Thalia —. Pero en ti —le pincho en el pecho un par de veces —, hay simplemente algo que nos hace seguirte hacia la victoria.

—Y por eso Annabeth y tú hacéis el mejor equipo de todos —añadió Nico, un tanto apartado de todos —. Uno es la estrategia, el cerebro, el análisis y la lógica; y el otro es el sentimiento, la confianza, el optimismo aunque esa persona parezca que no tenga mucho en sí mismo, la lealtad y la valentía. Y un poco la insolencia, lo que nos pone un poco nervioso a todos. Pero sabéis complementaros y eso os hace un enemigo muy peligroso.

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho Nico. Tenía un punto. El uno no existiría sin el otro y posiblemente hubieran muerto un millón de veces si no hubieran tenido la ayuda el uno del otro. Habían tenido mucha suerte que los Destinos hubieran juntado sus vidas. Y más ahora cayendo donde habían caído.

—Me estáis intentando decir ¿qué voy a ser como una especia de niñera para evitar que se meta en problemas y que me va dar más de un dolor de cabeza? —dijo Annabeth haciendo reír a los de su alrededor.

— ¡Oye! Que seguro que tú también tienes lo tuyo.

—Y lo tiene —saltó Chris —. Por… —miró de reojo a Rachel, y esta le pegó en el brazo — ciertas cuestiones.

— Pero no os preocupéis —Will tocó los hombros de los niños apretándoles un poco en signo de fuerza —. Cada vez que tengáis un dolor de cabeza originado por el otro venir a a la enfermería. Yo os podré recetar algo. Lo necesitaréis. Y nosotros también, hacernos caso —rió.

 **El viento cambió. Percy capturó el olor agrio de réptil.**

— _¿George, crees que tenemos un olor agrio?_ —preguntó mentalmente Martha, a su compañera serpiente de caduceo.

— _A agrio no sé, pero a rata muerta un rato. Por cierto tengo hambre._

— _¡Contigo nunca se puede hablar!_ —le regañó, y sacó su lengua siseándole.

Hermes los miró y se llevó una mano a sus labios, chistándolos.

—Chicos no me dejáis oír. Pensar con menos intensidad.

 **A un centenar de metros de la pendiente, algo crujió en el bosque: chasquido de ramas, hojas crujiendo, silbidos. Las gorgonas. Por enésima vez, Percy deseó que su nariz no fuera tan buena.**

—Agradece a tus sentidos mejor desarrollados, niño —dijo con disgusto Artemis —si no fuera por ellos y por esa extraña piel tuya estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Porqué me odia? Yo no la he hecho nada. Creo.

—Todavía —repuso Annabeth —. Y según eres…

—Tranquilo Percy —dijo Thalia —. No es nada personal, es una cosa generalizada. En mi tiempo no le caes mal y eso es todo un logro considerando que eres un chico.

— ¿Cómo? —Apolo se puso una mano en la oreja y gritó —¡¿Que a mi hermanita, Artemisa, le cae bien un hombre?!

—Imposible —dijo Hermes.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Apolo. Yo detesto a los hombres. Son desleales, egocéntricos, narcisistas y unos cerdos.

Todos los hombres en la sala la miraron mal y sus cazadoras tensaron sus arcos listas para disparar, haciendo retroceder a los hombres.

—Mi Señora, su hermano, el Señor Apolo, tiene razón —intervino su teniente —. Percy y usted podría decirse que son amigos. Todos esos apelativos con los que ha descrito a los hombres, es todo lo contrario de lo que es Percy.

Artemisa miro suspicaz a Percy, sin fiarse.

—Todos son iguales.

—Hágame caso. Él no lo es. En un futuro estará muy agradecido con Percy.

—Y espero que en el futuro solo sean amigos —advirtió Apolo, serio. De las pocas veces que semidioses y dioses le habían visto así —. Y nada más.

— ¡Apolo! —Dijo Artemisa, sonrojada profundamente — ¡Soy una diosa virginal!

—Y espero que siga siendo así —miro atentamente al hijo de su tío, señalando sus propios ojos con dos dedos y devolviéndole el gesto hacia sus ojos.

—Cálmese, Señor, a mi no me gusta su hermana.

—Y que tiene de malo.

—N-nada pero…

— ¡O sea que te gusta! —le acuso.

— ¡No! —dijo desesperado Percy.

—Entonces no te parece guapa.

— ¡Sí! ¡No! O sea ¡Sí! Eh…

— ¡Ajá! Así que…

— ¡Ya, imbécil! —le cortó su hermana, pegándole una colleja —. Déjalo lo estas confundiendo.

 **Ellas decían que siempre podrían olerle, porque era un semidiós, el hijo mestizo del algún antiguo dios romano. Percy había intentado rodar en el barro, chapoteando en arroyos, incluso guardando ambientadores en sus bolsillos por lo que olía a coche, pero aparentemente la peste a semidiós era difícil de ocultar.**

—No va a funcionar —dijo Hera, tocando su collar totalmente desinteresada por la lectura —. Un hijo de los tres grandes, sabiendo que es un semidiós y al parecer bastante poderoso.

—Hermana —le llamó la atención Deméter —, no seas tan dura con el pobre muchacho. Le han borrado la memoria y no lo sabe —miró a la versión joven del que estaban leyendo —. Seguro que ahora, en tu tiempo, lo sabes.

—Sí —dijo sombríamente Percy, mirando al suelo — ¿Pero a qué precio? Mi madre tuvo que sacrificar muchísimo.

Atenea asintió, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho la amante de Poseidón.

—El maloliente Gabe —recordó la diosa de la Sabiduría, como se refirió Percy a su padrastro —. Voy a suponer que tu madre se casó con el por su pestilente hedor humano, para así poder ocultar tu olor a semidiós. Una mujer inteligente.

— Sí, pero no lo debía de haber hecho.

A este punto los semidioses griegos estaban muy confundidos, Hasta donde ellos conocían, Percy había tenido y tiene una muy buena vida familiar. Distinto a muchos campistas del campamento.

—Claro que debía de hacerlo, Percy —dijo Hestia, mirándolo con ojos cansados y acuosos —. Es tú madre. Y el amor de una madre es inmenso. Y harían cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su pequeño. Incluso, si hace falta, ponerse en riesgo.

Algún dios y semidioses no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Algunos padres eran muy egoístas y no aceptaban como sus hijos eran.

—Hay algunos que si son así. Y otros te echan de casa porque no entras en los cánones de belleza de tu familia —reprochó Hefesto a Hera.

Hera lo miro cansada.

—Ya me disculpe por aquello. Fue por la depresión post-parto. Dar luz a un hijo tan feo no fue fácil.

Hefesto la miro herido. Era su hijo maldición. Tal vez habían pasado miles de años, pero el rechazo seguía doliendo igual.

—Mi marido no es feo —le defendió Afrodita. Puso la mano en su mejilla y la acuno con ternura —. Solo tiene rasgos fuertes.

Tal vez Zeus les obligara a casarse. Y tal vez no le amara en el ámbito romántico. Pero le quería. Y a lo largo de los años se habían hecho muy buenos amigos…y en algunas ocasiones puede que más que buenos amigos. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le faltara al respeto.

Piper y Leo se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño.

—Oye, Jason —dijo Leo —, ándate con ojo o te robare, aquí, a la Reina de la belleza. Al parecer Afrodita tiene preferencia por mi padre —se tocó la barbilla, pensativo —. A lo mejor las hijas de afrodita también tienen los mismos gustos que su madre.

El hijo de Júpiter abrazó protectoramente a su novia.

—Sabes, si no hubiera conocido a Jason, puede que hubiera salido contigo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron anonadados Leo y Jason.

Piper se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

Leo dio unos golpe a Jason separándolo de su mejor amigo.

—Amigo, creo que deberías irte. La cosa se está poniendo que arde.

Frank, Hazel y Piper rieron divertidos a la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo.

—Quizá Leo tenga razón —dijo Clarisse —. Recordad a Beckendorf y Silena.

—Puede ser —Dijo Nyssa, recordando a su hermano mayor y exlíder de cabaña con nostalgia —. Estaban muy enamorados.

—Están. Todavía lo están. En los Campos Eliseos.

Afrodita y Hefesto lo oyeron. Se miraron a los ojos, y de los de Afrodita salieron un par de lágrimas que Hefesto quitó con delicadeza.

—Al menos están juntos y se aman. Eso es lo importante.

Ares rechinaba los dientes. Sabía que Afrodita a veces tenía relaciones con Hefesto, pero sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él y al verlos así, actuando de esta manera…le hacía dudar.

 **Se puso al lado oeste de la cima. Era demasiado pronunciada para descender. La pendiente se desplomó veinticinco metros, directamente a la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos construida en la ladera de la colina.**

A Thalia le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Estaba demasiado alto.

 **Cincuenta metros más abajo, una carretera surgía de la base de la colina y se abría camino hacia Berkeley. Genial. No había otra forma de bajar de la colina. Estaba acorralado. Miró hacia la corriente de coches que iba en dirección hacia San Francisco y deseó estar en uno de ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la carretera atravesaría la colina. Debía de haber un túnel… justo debajo de sus pies. Su radar interno se volvió loco.**

—No es que tu radar se volviera loco. Tú estás loco a secas —dijo Pollux.

—Las mejores personas lo están —le señaló Percy, citando una frase de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

 **Estaba en el lugar correcto, sólo que demasiado alto.**

—Muy alto —coincidió Thalia.

Zeus la miró extrañado.

—No, que va.

— ¿Qué no? Dioses míos, ya os digo yo ¡que sí!

— ¿De verdad eres mi hija?

—Por desgracia.

—No soy tan mal padre para que digas eso —dijo un tanto herido. El quería a todos sus hijos.

—Pero tampoco el mejor.

Sus hijos que estaban en la sala presente asintieron con ímpetu y Zeus bufó. Él era el mejor padre de todos los tiempos. Un poco desentendido pero el mejor.

 **Tenía que comprobar ese túnel. Necesitaba ir a la autopista, deprisa. Se quitó la mochila. Había logrado acumular un montón de suministros en el mercadillo de Napa: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, pegamento, una botella de agua, un saco de dormir y una almohada en forma de panda**

Hazel le dio un suave beso en el cachete a Frank que lo aceptó gustosamente.

—Al parecer sales antes que todos nosotros en el libro de Percy.

—Ugh —escondió el rostro en el abundante cabello de su novia, avergonzado —. No soy un panda.

—No —les sorprendió Leo a ambos, recostándose sobre la espalda de Frank y le pellizco el moflete —. Eres un millón de animales.

 **muy cómoda (cómo decía la televisión) y una navaja del ejército suizo, una arma que todo semidiós moderno querría.**

Ares asintió conforme.

—Un buen arma. Útil en muchos casos desesperados. Además con la pequeña hoja que tiene puedes sorprender a más de un enemigo y acabar con él.

—Todos nosotros tenemos una —la enseñó Mark, un hijo de Ares —. Me ha salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Y dónde las conseguisteis? —Preguntó un hijo de Marte.

—Es un regalo de nuestro padre cuando cumples los diez años —respondió otro de los vástagos del dios de la Guerra.

—Siempre hay que estar preparados —respondió este, satisfecho de su yo futuro por preparar a sus mocosos.

Los romanos miraron escépticos a los griegos. Tenían envidia. Los dioses estaban más conectados con sus descendientes que los dioses romanos con ellos.

 **Pero no tenía nada que le sirviera como paracaídas o trineo.**

—Seguro que encuentras algo estúpido con lo que saltar. Date tiempo —le dijo Thalia.

—Estoy un poco confuso. Yo a ti te caigo bien o mal. Realmente, _realmente,_ me gustaría que me resolvieras esta duda.

La hija de Zeus le revolvió el pelo, como si se tratase de su hermano pequeño, cosa que vio Jason y sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago. Eran celos. A él también le gustaría tener una relación así de estrecha con su hermana.

—Eso sería un spoiler, primito.

—¿Y el libro no?

—El libro es obligatorio leerlo. Pero tener el poder de decirte si nos llevamos bien o no…—se relamió —es un gustazo dejarte con la incertidumbre.

—Se nota que es tu hija —le dijo Hera a Zeus —. Toda cosa del poder y bla bla blá…

—Si no tienes poder no eres nadie.

 **Lo que le dejaba dos opciones: saltar cuarenta metros a una muerte segura, o esperar y luchar.**

—Ninguna de ellas son buenas —indicó Atenea.

 **Ambas opciones no tenían buena pinta.**

Atenea puso cara de horror ante la coincidencia. Pero de ello saco que no era tan estúpido y que, a regñadientes, podría ser un buen compañero de misión de su hija.

—Tú madre tampoco tenía porque a ver puesto esa cara.

—Pensar como un sesos de alga es lo bastante terrorífico como para no dormir en una semana, sesos de alga.

—Ja-ja.

Annabeth le sacó la lengua.

 **Maldijo y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.**

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Escribirle una nota de amor? —se burlo Ares — ¿Una canción?

Percy cogió su bolígrafo con fuerza y miró con rabia al dios. Esta arma había sido un regalo de su padre, y aunque no se llevara bien con su padre, de momento, le gustaba y se lo agradecía. Sin ella, Percy, Grover y él estarían muertos.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Annabeth, agarrando la mano con la que Percy estaba sujetando el boli —. Sabes lo que quiere. Y eso es enfadarte. Por algo es el dios de la Guerra.

Sus hijos tanto griegos como romanos negaron con la cabeza. No sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Percy y el daño que podía hacer con aquel boli.

 **El bolígrafo no era demasiado, sólo un Bic barato, pero cuando Percy le sacó el capuchón, creció hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce refulgente.**

Ares cerro la boca ante la sonrisa socarrona del renacuajo.

 **La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El mango de cuero se adecuaba a su mano como si hubiera estado diseñada para él. Grabada en la hoja había una palabra en griego antiguo que Percy entendió de alguna manera: Anaklusmos, Contracorriente. Se había levantado con esa espada la primera noche en la Casa del Lobo, ¿hacía dos meses? ¿Más? Había perdido la cuenta. Se había encontrado a sí mismo en un descampado de una mansión quemada en medio de un bosque, vistiendo pantalones cortos, una camiseta naranja y un collar de cuero con un montón de cuentas coloridas. Contracorriente estaba en su mano, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí o de cómo la había conseguido. Había estado hambriento, congelado y confuso.**

—Por lo de menos congelado, suena bastante a ti, hermano —rio Travis.

—Se supone que voy a ser vuestro líder ¿No tendríais que respetar un poquito más? No sé, digo.

Todos los griegos se rieron.

—Parece que a Prissy se le subió la importancia a la cabeza.

Percy se levanto en medio de las risas y se situó frente a Reyna, un tanto nervioso.

—Te importa…¿qué me siente contigo? —miro ''mal'' a sus amigos.

— ¡Por supuesto, Pretor! Venga con nosotros —gritó una hija de Febo Apolo.

Reyna le dio una sonrisa suave.

—Claro.

—Gracias.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Percy! —gritó Connor —. Prometo estar cinco minutos enteros sin meterme contigo. Y mis promesas no son moco de pavo.

Percy extendió la mano volviendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

—Hablad con mi mano.

 **Entonces vinieron los lobos…**

 **A su lado, una voz familiar le devolvió al presente.**

 **—¡Aquí estás!**

Travis se tapo los ojos con las manos.

—Gu, gu —se las quitó y miró a Connor —. _Aquí ta'._

Connor se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Tío, me habías asustado. Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera. Nunca. Me he sentido perdido por un momento.

Deméter rio.

—Es como ver a estos revoltosos —señaló a Apolo y Hermes.

—Pues son fabulosos, pues —dijeron ambos, chocando sus manos con los semidioses.

 **Percy se apartó de la gorgona, casi cayendo por el borde de la colina.**

Poseidón agarró con fuerza el tridente. Estaba empezando a sospechar que su vida inmortal iba a empezar a reducirse drásticamente al leer este libro.

 **Era la que sonreía, Beano. De acuerdo, su nombre no era Beano.**

—Menos mal, chico, porque si lo tomamos por el doble sentido…

—Culo veo, culo quiero —rio Hermes chocando la mano con Apolo.

Artemisa miro a Atenea, cansada.

—Inmaduros.

—Hombres.

 **Pero por lo que había podido darse cuenta, Percy era disléxico, porque las palabras se difuminaban cuando intentaba leerlas.**

—Eso es un asco —se quejó Percy, hundiéndose en el sofá —. A veces siento como si las palabras cogieran un monopatín y se deslizaran por toda la hoja.

—Pues si las palabras montan de una forma tan temeraria como la tuya, tienes un serio problema —le dijo Chris.

—No soy tan imprudente. Llevo casco —dudó —. A veces.

—Mira —Chris se sentó al filo del asiento, juntando sus manos —, recuerdo una vez que quedamos para patinar por Nueva York, porqué habías descubierto unas nuevas pistas de patinaje. Y tío, ibas tan rápido que parecías un manchurrón. Te chocaste contra un puesto de manzanas. Al menos nos quedamos tranquilos sabiendo que esa noche los gatos tendrían cena —todos rieron —. Tienes suerte de tener el carnet de conducir.

— ¡¿Voy a tener carnet de conducir?! —saltó emocionado sobre su asiento, haciendo reír a Reyna — ¡Genial!

—Mira, ahora me podrás llevar a todos los museos que te pida.

— ¿Qué? —gimió —. Listilla, no me hagas esto.

—Es broma —le sonrió y vio como echaba el aire, aliviado —. Un poco de cultura tampoco te vendría mal, eh.

—Para eso ya te tengo a ti —le guiñó un ojo y Annabeth se sonrojó.

Se quedó estupefacta ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Katie se acercó a Travis, y éste, aprovecho para rodearla con el brazo.

—Dice que no la llevará pero eso no es lo que pasara en su futuro —rió y no se alejó del costado del hijo de Hermes, manteniendo el brazo sobre sus hombros. Y Travis solamente parecía un idiota con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de robar el banco más importante del mundo y hubiera salido airoso de ello.

 **La primera vez que había visto la Gorgona estaba de dependienta del mercadillo con una gran tarjeta verde que ponía: ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Esteno! Él creyó que ponía Beano. Seguía vistiendo su delantal verde del mercadillo por encima de un vestido moteado de flores rosas. Si mirabas su cuerpo, podrías creer que era la típica abuela bonachona, hasta que mirabas hacia abajo y veías sus pies de gallo. O mirabas hacia arriba y veías esos colmillos de jabalí de bronce que salían por los lados de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo y su pelo era un nido de serpientes verdes brillantes retorciéndose.**

 **¿Lo más terrorífico de ella? Seguía llevando la gran bandeja plateada con muestras gratuitas de unas deliciosas salchichitas de queso, Crispy Cheese n' Wieners.**

Todos en la sala lo miraron incrédulos. Percy se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— ¿Lo…siento? —sonrió forzadamente.

—Te enfrentas a un monstruo de lo más horripilante, considerado de los más antiguos y poderosas en la historia de la mitología griega. ¿ _Y_ tienes miedo de unos tentempiés? — preguntó Connor, estupefacto.

— No sé si sorprenderme más por lo de Percy o por Connor y que sepa quién es Esteno — dijo Miranda.

— Que va a saber — resopló Malcom —. Lo sabe porque hemos leído que Esteno es una Gorgona y _todos_ sabemos que las gorgonas son antiguas y poderosas. No sabe nada de sus orígenes, ni de sus poderes.

A Connor se le pusieron hasta las puntas de sus orejas puntiagudas rojas.

—Bueno, y qué. No todos somos hijos de Atenea.

—La cuestión no es si soy o no hijo de Atenea. La cosa es que no te deberías dormir en las clases sobre la historia de los monstruos. Son muy útiles para luego poder acabar con ellos.

Connor refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Soy muy rápido. Primero me tendría que atrapar —miró de reojo a Miranda y Malcom, quién le estaba metiendo un mechón solitario detrás de la oreja —. Y al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto por las chicas guapas y gruñonas.

— ¿Has dicho algo, hermanito? —dijo Travis, riendo al haber escuchado perfectamente a Connor.

—Que sigas con lo tuyo —le señaló el brazo que seguía sobre el brazo de Katie.

 **Aquello era indestructible.**

 **—¿Quieres probar uno? — le ofreció Esteno.**

—Que amable de su parte —dijo Hestia.

 **Percy la apuntó con su espada.**

—Y tú que descortés, muchachito —le regañó levemente la diosa del Hogar —. Esas no son maneras de tratar a alguien desea alimentarte.

—Pero es un monstruo ¡Y me estaba intentando matar!

—A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta del todo el mal que ha hecho y quiere cambiar, rectificar sus errores. No todas las criaturas provenientes del Tártaro tienen porqué ser monstruos. Algunos tienen buen corazón.

—Pues si los hay, son muy pocos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar —dijo serio Poseidón. No tenía por qué ser necesariamente su hijo, el que empezara a hacerse amigo de los monstruos. Había cientos de semidioses disponibles para ello en esta sala.

 **—¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

 **—Oh, baja la espada— le reprendió Esteno—. Deberías saber a estas alturas que el bronce celestial no nos puede matar durante mucho tiempo. ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener! ¡Están de rebajas esta semana, y no me gustaría tener que matarte con el estómago vacío.**

Poseidón miró a Hestia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hestia le señalo con el dedo, que tembló.

—No me mires así. Sabes que regocijarse de alguien es de mala educación. Y creo que nuestra querida y adorada madre te inculcó valores.

— Y lo hizo, hermana. Pero si no te hubieras equivocado yo no me hubiera regocijado.

—La Señora Hestia tiene razón, Señor Poseidón. De dónde venimos hay algunos monstruos que nos prestan ayuda —dijo Nico matando el júbilo del dios del Mar.

Ahora Hestia miró a Poseidón sonriendo, con la falta del algún diente.

—Sobrino traidor —le dijo, y el hijo de Hades solo se encogió de hombros. Le tenía mucho cariño a Hestia —. Hermanita, esos modales. Ya sabes que no debes mirar así a alguien. Madre no te crio así.

La diosa del Hogar hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.

— Esa regla no es aplicada en hermanos.

— Será posible. Iras a madre —hizo un puchero.

Piper ahogó un jadeó que solo los semidioses alcanzaron a oir.

—Pipes, que te ocurre —dijo Preocupado Jason.

—Esa cara —dijo señalando al puchero del dios — ¡Es la misma cara de foquita bebe que me puso Percy!

— ¿Cara de foquita bebe? —preguntó suspicaz Annabeth. Se giró hacia donde estaban los romanos y le vio hacer el tonto con un chico con un refresco de la mano —. Yo más bien le veo cara burro.

—O de conejillo de Indias —susurró Clarisse, recordando cuando contaron la historia después de su segunda misión.

—Pena que Annabeth no pudiera hacer una foto —dijo triste Travis —. Tantos chantajes perdidos…

—Hazme caso Annabeth —le dijo muy seriamente la hija de Afrodita —, no sé como si quiera ganas alguna discusión con él .Te admiro.

—No creo que tampoco sea muy difícil ganarle en una discusión —dudó la hija de Atenea —. Es un seso de algas.

—Sí se pone cabezota hasta las rocas le dan la razón —aseguró Katie —. Y recuerda que las piedras no hablan.

—Menos mi hermano Zeus —asustó a los semidioses, Poseidón, posicionándose detrás de ellos —. Ya sabéis por lo de que mi querido padre le confundió con una roca y tal.

—Poseidón —gruñó bajo el Rey de los dioses, en advetencia.

—Solo era una broma. No se te puede decir nada, Don No-me-respires-encima.

 **—¡Esteno! — la segunda Gorgona apareció a la derecha de Percy tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su hermana para prestarle atención—. ¡Te dije que le acorralaras y le mataras!**

 **La sonrisa de Esteno desapareció.**

 **—Pero, Euríale…—pronunció su nombre de forma musical—. ¿No puede probar antes un poco?**

 **—¡No, estúpida! —Euríale se giró hacia Percy y le enseñó los colmillos.**

— ¡Como los vampiros! —gritó Percy —¿Existén los vampiros?

—Se dice que la leyenda proviene del monstruo mitológico griego la empusa —le explicó Malcom —. Pero por lo que me dijo mi hermana —señaló a Annabeth —, no son nada parecidos a lo que entendemos como ''vampiro''

—Vaya…—dijo desanimado —. Así que no existen.

—No pongas esa cara Percy —le dijo Connor —. Seguro que mucho de los monstruos que os habéis encontrado Annabeth y tú, os querían drenar la sangre de igual manera que un vampiro —Se gano un zape de Mirando — ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho ahora? —La hija de Demeter señalo a los pequeños héroes que se removían nerviosos, ya suponiendo, que en su corta vida se iban a enfrentar a un montón de seres que iban a querer matarles, y solo acababan de empezar y no con un principio fácil. Y a Poseidón y Atenea que solo pensaban en los líos que se iban a meter sus hijos y los paros cardiacos que podían acumular al final del libro. Atenea se giró hacia Poseidón echando humo.

— Esto es por tu culpa. Si no hubieras tenido un hijo, no sería tan poderoso y olería tanto. Y mi hija no habría salido a esa dichosa misión.

Poseidón levantó las manos exasperado.

—Haga lo que haga siempre será culpa mía.

—Si fuerais un matrimonio podrías arreglarlo en la cama —comentó despreocupada Afrodita.

Atenea se dio rápidamente la vuelta para mirar a la diosa del Amor, indignada y asqueada solo de pensarlo..

—Retira eso. Antes me vuelvo igual de estúpida que él. Y ya es decir. Te advierto, como vuelvas a decir eso tu menor problema será ver si se te ha descolocado un pelito de tu cabeza. Porque estarás calva por un siglo —Afrodita ahogó un grito horrorizada, cepillándose el pelo con vehemencia.

Poseidón rodó los ojos ante lo exageradas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres de su familia.

—Annabeth —la llamó Percy desde el otro lado, junto a los romanos —tú madre da un poco de miedo.

—Un poco, sí —reconoció.

—Pues no te has visto en un futuro —le palmeó un hombro Will a la pequeña rubia —.Yo en tu lugar Percy, me iba preparando.

El joven héroe trago duro. Donde se iba a meter ¿En el mismísimo Tártaro?

 **A excepción de su pelo, que era un nido de serpientes de coral en vez de víboras verdes, era exactamente igual a su hermana. Con su delantal del mercadillo, su vestido de flores, incluso sus colmillos de jabalí estaban decorados con pegatinas de 'Todo al 50%'. La chapa de su nombre ponía: ¡Hola! Me llamo MUERE, ESCORIA DE SEMIDIÓS.**

—Al menos saben lo que quieres —Dijo Clarisse —. A nosotros. Mueros.

—No hay nada como saber lo que quieres en esta vida —comentó Reyna con una sonrisa, intentando meterse un poco en la conversación de los griegos. Intentando integrarse. Facilitar los tratados de Paz.

Los griegos la sonrieron, amistosos. Desde luego los griegos no eran los bárbaros que pintaban en los libros de historia de las grandes guerras entre ambos pueblos.

 **—Nos has hecho perseguirte durante mucho tiempo, Percy Jackson—dijo Euríale—. Pero ahora estás atrapado, ¡y tomaremos nuestra venganza!**

—Porque no me gusta nada por donde va esto —dijo Poseidón, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, tomando una respiración honda.

 **—¡Los Cheese n' Wieners cuestan sólo 2,99 $!—añadió Esteno—. Sección de verduras, pasillo tres.**

—Cada uno es feliz en su mundo —Dijo Clovis, hijo de Hipnos, medio adormilado en el sillón.

—Ese niño entiende —lo señaló Dionisos, dando un gran bostezo —. Quiero una copita de vino.

 **Euríale gruñó.**

 **—¡Esteno, el mercadillo era una tapadera! ¡Te estás acomodando! Ahora baja esa ridícula bandeja de muestras y ayúdame a matar a este semidiós. ¿O es que has olvidado que fue el que vaporizó a Medusa?**

— ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

— ¿En serio? ¡Ese es nuestro Pretor!

Los romanos rezumaban orgullo por sus poros ¡Caramba! Su pretor había aniquilado a la mismísima Medusa. Tenían suerte de tenerlo de su parte. De repente una muchedumbre de semidioses rodearon a Percy preguntándole como mato a Medusa.

—Chicos. De verdad. No fue para tanto —les intentaba calmar.

—Solo Prissy le quitaría heroicidad a su hazaña. A veces me dan ganas de romperle un brazo.

—Y encima lo hizo sin casi entrenamiento —señaló Nyssa, que la oyeron los romanos y no cabían en sí. ¡Su Pretor era fantástico y posiblemente el semidiós más fuerte de todos! Cosa que Octavian desaprobaba. Y pensaría en algo para destituir a Perseo y no firmar los tratados.

— ¡Venga, venga, calmaros! Solo fue un golpe de suerte. Además si no fuera por Annabeth estaría muerto.

— ¡Damos cátedra!— Gritaron todos los griegos.

—Parece que mi fantástica hija —la miro con orgullo —va salvar a tu hijo de unas cuantas, Barbapercebe.

Poseidón gruñó.

—Seguro que no quería que se quedara mirando como un pasmarote. Seguro que quería ponerse en peligro a posta para que participase.

—Más quisieras.

 **Percy dio un paso hacia atrás. Tres pasos más y caería al vacío.**

—Este chico…me va a llevar a que te vaya a visitar, Hades.

—Siempre eres bienvenido.

 **—Miren, señoras, ya hemos pasado por esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo matar a Medusa. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos firmar una tregua y hablar sobre sus ofertas de esta semana?**

—Hombres. Siempre pensando con el estómago.

—Hermana tu odio hacia los hombres ya es una obsesión —le dijo Apolo, ligeramente preocupado de que lo odiase de verdad.

—Por supuesto que no.

Las cazadoras se miraron entre sí.

—Puede que tal vez un poco, mi Señora.

—Sí, además, el hijo de Poseidón seguramente solo este ganando tiempo. Parece tonto pero es realmente inteligente.

—Supongo que me lo tomaré a bien. No hay otra —repuso Percy.

—Y nos cae bien —dijo otra.

Todos los dioses se quedaron impresionados, y más la diosa de la Caza. Si a sus cazadoras les caía bien…sería por algo. Teniendo en cuenta sus horribles historias con los hombres.

—Supongo…que podré dar mi brazo a torcer con el muchacho.

—No se arrepentirá —le aseguró Thalia. Rápido miró a su primo con destello eléctrico en los ojos y susurro: —Más vale que no hagas nada para ofender a mi Señora, cabeza de algas.

Percy, enseguida, se puso a rezar.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

 **Esteno le echó una mirada de pena a su hermana, algo que era difícil con esos colmillos de bronce gigantescos.**

 **—¿Podemos?**

—Realmente me da ternura —Hazel hizo un puchero.

— ¿De verdad? — inquirió Frank —. Porqué a mi no me lo parecía para nada.

La hija de Hades arrugó el gesto.

— Tienes un punto — Frank la apachurró contra su costado, haciéndola cosquillas — ¡Para! — rió.

 **—¡No! — los ojos rojos de Euríale fulminaron a Percy—. No me importa lo que recuerdes, hijo del dios del mar. Puedo oler la sangre de Medusa en ti. Está difusa, sí, de hace varios años atrás, pero fuiste el último en luchar contra ella. Aún no ha vuelto del Tártaro. ¡Es culpa tuya!**

—Que rencorosa es la gente, por favor. Cuánto se supone que ha pasado —pensó, contando —. Cuatro… ¿Cinco años? ¡Si hasta mí ya se me ha olvidado —rió, pero al ver que nadie se reía paró en seco. Acababa de entender que con su desaparición (Y la de Jason por el lado romano) los campamentos lo habían pasado mal. Tosió un par de veces —.Eh…, sí. No ha sido gracioso.

—Tienes que elegir mejor los momentos para hacer bromas de ese tipo dado las circunstancias —dijo Hermes, firmando unos documentos.

—Pues yo me he reído —dijo Apolo —.Ante el mal tiempo, buena cara —le guiñó un ojo a Percy, animándolo.

 **Percy no pillaba eso. Todo ese concepto de 'los monstruos muriendo y volviendo del Tártaro' le daba dolores de cabeza.**

—Yo sigo sin entenderlo —dijo un hijo de Vulcano —. Porqué ellos si pueden revivir y nosotros no.

Los semidioses se replantearon la pregunta y miraron a los dioses furiosos, y estos se hicieron pequeños ante ellas.

—Eso no pertenece a nuestro dominio ni decisión, hijos —dijo Hefesto, soltando el artilugio que estaba arreglando.

—Los monstruos, o la mayoría de ellos, pertenecen a la jurisdicción del Tártaro. Y los que no, al final también. El Tártaro es sufrimiento —El resto de los Siete y Nico temblaron ligeramente —, por lo que, llamémoslos sus hijos, también tienen su misma función —Atenea se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró —. Vosotros creéis que no nos castigan, pero sí. La divinidad tiene un castigo y es ver morir a la gente que amas — A Thalia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y miro a Annabeth, Percy, a su hermano y el resto del Campamento. Un día ellos desaparecerían y ella seguiría igual. Siempre igual —, y esos monstruos se encargan de ello. Pocas veces pasáis de los veinte. Sé qué pensáis que os persigan los monstruos por lo que sois es una maldición, pero realmente nos auto-maldecimos pensando que a lo mejor este nuevo niño que he tenido tenga más suerte. Pero nunca es así. Somos unos malos padres por traeros a este mundo lleno de desgracias que hemos creado los dioses.

—Pero ustedes no mueren. Ni tienen continuo miedo de que es lo que os persigue..

—Claro que morimos —prosiguió Hemres —. Pensáis que no nos importáis porque no pasamos tanto tiempo con vosotros de lo que quisierais pero cada vez que sufrís o sentimos en lo más hondo. Y si moriís en todo caso iríais al Eliseo —miró a todos los semidioses —. Cierto que no todos vosotros —Hazel miró al suelo. Estar muerta, o al menos como lo estuvo ella, fue espantoso —. Y yo soy el único, que cuando morís, puede veros. Aunque sea solo un vistazo. Me paso bastante tiempo de mi divinidad en el Inframundo enviando mensajes a Hermes. Y poder veros no sé si se consideraría un regalo o no.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, padre?

—Es demasiado doloroso —continuó Apolo por su mejor amigo —. Sí vais a los Campos Eliseos, sabemos que sois felices pero no se nos permite entrar. En los Campos Asfódelos —Hazel cerró los ojos con dolor. Frank cogió su mano, apretándola delicadamente. Haciéndola saber que él estaba allí para ella. Siempre —, no sois vosotros mismos. Sois como cadáveres andantes sin vida, sin emociones —Hades miró a su pequeña hija. Era una tortura. Iba casi todos los días, después de su muerte, a visitarla. Y lo único que conseguía era salir más apenado de lo que ya estaba. Nunca lo reconocía. Y nunca podría. Pero su hija ya estaba libre de aquel destino, y estaba contento. Tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir —. Y los Campos de Castigo…—negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus rizos rubios con el vaivén —, ni si quiera queremos pensar en ello. Las barbaridades que puede haber allí…no os lo podéis ni imaginar.

El salón se quedó en silencio.

—Al menos los destinos han hecho algo bien —se jacto Octavian —. La escoria muere. Mientras nosotros podemos crecer, casarnos, tenr hijos…

— ¡Octavian! —se escandalizó Reyna.

Clarisse se levantó, soltándose del agarre de su novio.

— ¡Se acabó! He aguantado demasiado, y no tengo tanta paciencia ¡Te voy a aplastar como un escarabajo!

— ¡Graecus! ¡Graecus! —la señaló el Augur —¡Quieren iniciar la guerra!

Percy se levantó corriendo, agarrando la cintura de la hija de Ares, y arrastrándola de vuelta a su sitio.

— ¡Suéltame, pequeño Prissy! Lo voy a matar.

— ¡Eso es mátalo hija! Hazlo papilla ¡Descuartízalo!

— ¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Ayúdame!

El hijo de Hermes se levantó como un resorte y cogió en volandas a su novia. Clarisse se removía rabiosa en sus brazos. A duras penas consiguió sentarla. Percy la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.

—Lo único que quiere, por lo que veo, es iniciar una guerra en la que nadie va a salir victorioso —le habló serio —. No caigas en su trampa —miró a Octavian que estaba siendo encadenado a una columna por orden de la Pretora —. No les des el gusto de caer.

Clarisse asintió anonadada. Por un momento, por unos segundos, vio el rostro de Percy. El Percy de su tiempo. Con las facciones más masculinas, su voz más grave, más anchos de hombros…y cubierto de sangre y arañazos. Pero tan pronto como esa imagen se le apareció se fue.

—No, no se lo voy a dar.

—Mejor. Además no queremos tener que limpiar un cadáver en el Olimpo. Es un sitio sagrado. Y muy blanco. Seguro que la sangre no sale muy bien —rió para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que funcionó. A medias.

Y ahí estuvo otra vez. Ese pequeño destello. De esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre tenía. Pero tenía los labios resecos y la barbilla manchada de sangre. La hija d Ares lo miró detenidamente y la imagen se volvió a difuminar. Miro hacia el resto de los Siete, que se habían levantado rápido, sacando sus armas, por caso de peligro. Se notaba que tenían los nervios a flor de piel ¿Qué estaba pasando en el futuro? ¿Y con Percy? ¿Por qué no estaba allí con ellos y en cambio tenían al pequeño de doce años? ¿Y por qué pasaba lo mismo con Annabeth? Porque era de sabiduría popular que haya donde fuera Prissy iba Anni. Era definitivo. Estaba preocupada.

 **Por supuesto también lo hacía lo de que los bolígrafos se volvieran espadas, monstruos que se podían disfrazar con algo llamado la Niebla, o que Percy fuera el hijo de un antiquísimo dios Barbapercebe**

—Está ganando puntos conmigo, muy a mi pesar —levantó Atenea la mano a regadientes.

—Y conmigo —Este fue Zeus —. Conoce bien a su padre.

—Y conmigo —prosiguió Ares —. Pareces tener agallas.

—Hijo —se quejó Poseidón, por su sobrenombre.

Percy solo se encogió de hombros volviendo a su primer asiento, junto a Annaeth, que lo recibió sonriendo.

—Bien hecho ahí antes —se refirió al encontronazo anterior —. No cualquiera se enfrenta a un hijo de Ares, y menos a Clarisse, con esos humos destructivos.

—Casi me quedo sin brazos al intentar pararla. Parecía un toro.

 **de hacía cinco mil años. Pero se lo creía. A pesar de que tenía la memoria borrada, sabía que era un semidiós igual que sabía que su nombre era Percy Jackson. De su primera conversación con Lupa, la loba, había aceptado que ese mundo extraño de dioses y monstruos era real. Algo que realmente le fastidiaba.**

—A ti lo único que no te fastidia en este mundo es Annabeth —dijo Travis, y Katie le pellizcó un costado — ¡Auch! —gimió riéndose.

—Ponéis siempre ese tonillo raro cuando habláis de nosotros. Es como si insinuarais que estamos saliendo en un futuro —rió, con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.

— ¡Sí! Qué tontería, somos amigos —enredó un mechón rubio en su dedo. Eso tenía que ser imposible. A ella le gustaba Luke, ¿no? Y Percy…era demasiado inmaduro. Pero también, todavía, era un niño. A lo mejor en el futuro…no. A ella le seguiría gustando Luke. Siempre había estado con ella y nunca la dejaría.

—Además ¿un hijo de Poseidón y una hija de Atenea? Pffff —resopló Connor — Que es esto ¿Una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta?

Todos los griegos se rieron sabiendo lo que pasaría con ellos en un futuro y el resto de los Siete y Nico también rieron, pero más levemente, sombríos, pensando en toda la ironía de la situación. Puede que su historia fuera bastante semejante. Solo esperaban no que no acabasen en la misma tragedia.

—Romeo y Julieta —recordó Afrodita —. La mejor historia de amor escrita de todos los tiempos.

—Pensé que esa era la he Helena Y París —dijo una hija de Ceres.

—He dicho escrita, preciosa. Lo de Helena y Paris fue tan cierto como tú existencia.

 **—¿Y si lo llamamos empate? —dijo—. No puedo mataros. No podéis matarme. Si sois las hermanas de Medusa, ella podía transformar a la gente en piedra, ¿no debería de estar petrificado ahora mismo?**

—¡Uhh! —gritaron Apolo y Hermes —. Metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

 **—¡Héroes! —dijo Euríale, disgustadas—. ¡Son como Madre, siempre diciendo lo mismo! ¿Por qué no podéis petrificar a la gente? Vuestra hermana puede petrificar personas. ¡Siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era la maldición de Medusa. Era la más espantosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!**

—No creo que los monstruos entiendan muy bien el significado de ''suerte'' —comento Lacy, una hija de Afrodita.

—Para ellos todo lo que sea asustarnos y acabar con nosotros, es suerte —le respondió Malcom, y Lacy se sonrojó muy leventemente, haciendo que el hijo de Atenea le pasara lo mismo ¿Le gustaba a una hija de Afrodita? ¿Él? ¿Un empollón? Le parecía algo irreal.

 **Esteno parecía dolida.**

 **—Madre dijo que yo era la más espantosa.**

—Unas personas compitiendo por a ver quién es la más hermosa, y otras peleando por quien es la más fea. El mundo no tiene sentido —bramó Afrodita, repasando su maquillaje.

 **—¡Silencio! —le espetó Euríale—. Y en cuanto a ti, Percy Jackson, es cierto que tienes la marca de Aquiles. Eso te hace un poco más duro de matar. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera.**

— ¡¿Cómo que la marca de Aquiles?! ¡Perseo! —Gritó Poseidón, encolerizado. Le había llamado Perseo, no Percy ¿De dónde vino ese nombre? No lo sabía pero le quedo bien cuando alzó la voz para regañarlo. Más serio dada la situación.

Percy se encogió ante su nombre completo.

— ¿La marca de quién?

— ¡Claro! —chascó los dedos Annabeth, dándose cuenta —. La marca de Aquiles, sesos de alga. Es una maldición.

—En estos mismos momentos siento que mi vida es una maldición entera, listilla. No estés tan emocionada.

—No —le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro —. Lo que quiero decir es que por eso las gorgonas no pueden acabar contigo. Porque tu piel es tan dura como el acero. Porque te has bañado, en un momento en el futuro, el rio Estigio —Annabeth parpadeó sorprendida ante esto y le volvió a pegar. Esta vez un poco más fuerte. Percy lloriqueó agarrándose el hombro — ¡Percy! Lo que vas a hacer es una tontería ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? Hasta el momento, Aquiles fue el único en sobrevivir.

 _Y Luke_ pensaron todos los griegos.

Atenea miraba a su hija a rebosar de orgullo. Era muy inteliente y perspicaz para ser tan pequeña.

—Seguramente lo hizo para obtener más poder y regocijarse de ello —dijo Artemisa, mirando con ojos furiosos a Percy mientras sujetaba una flecha entre sus manos.

—No, mi Señora eso no es… —comenzó Thalia a defender a su primo pero se vio interrumpida por Nico.

—Fue necesario para que Percy pudiera salvar nuestros traseros, con perón por la palabra. No podía encontrar una mejor. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo consiguió. Gracias a él todos nosotros estamos vivos.

—No creo que sea tan así —dijo avergonzado Percy —. Seguramente cada uno puso su parte y por eso conseguimos superar el problema.

Artemisa quedo sorprendida ante su humildad. No lo podía creer. Era bastante extraño. Todos los hombres que ella conocía alardeaban de todos sus logros y de que nunca habían necesitado la ayuda de nadie para conseguirlos.

—Tú —señaló a Nico con la punta de la flecha —, la próxima vez que interrumpas a una de mis Cazadoras te convertiré en un Jackalope y disfrutare cazándote.

Nico la miro nervioso y con un poco de resentimiento en sus ojos.

—Entendido.

—Perseo —Poseidón llamó la atención de su hijo —, vas a estar en tantos problemas.

— ¡¿Porqué?!

—Por intentar asesinar a tu padre de la preocupación ¿No podrías ser menos imprudente?

—Al parecer no.

 **—¿La marca de quién?**

—Podemos estar tránquilos de que Prissy seguirá tan bobo en el futuro como en el pasado.

— ¡Oye!

Un romano, hijo de Marte, se levantó de su asiento apuntando con su espada a su hermana por parte del lado griego.

—Ten más respeto hacia mi Pretor. También tu líder.

Clarisse lo miró entornando los ojos, con músculos tensos. Parece que era el día de enfrentarla y todos se iban a llevar un ojo morado a casa. Percy se levantó y ordenó al romano que se volviera a sentar. No muy convencido lo hizo.

—Era una broma, ¿verdad, Clarisse?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Clarisse… —Percy siseó con dientes apretados, al ver que el romano hacía la intención de levantarse de nuevo.

La hija de Ares levantó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Estaba jugando —se cruzó de brazos —. Los romanos no tenéis mucho sentido del humor.

Un hijo de Mercurio protestó indignado.

—Por supuesto que tenemos. Solo que somos muy estrictos.

—O sea que no tienen —le susurró Connor a Travis.

—Nop.

—Que decepción de hermanos.

—Habrá que enseñarles algunos truquillos básicos a la forma tradicional —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa siniestra. Connor imitó su gesto y chocaron puños.

—¿Qué andáis cuchicheando vosotros dos? —Preguntó Miranda, escéptica.

—Nada —contestaron ambos, como dos verdaderos angelitos. Solo que las plumas que llevaba su padre en las zapatillas no se las ponían en la espalda. Las usaban para terminar sus fechorías de una forma más rápida.

 **—Aquiles—dijo Esteno, contenta—. ¡Oh, era tan apuesto! Sumergido en el río Estigio de niño, ya sabes, así que era invulnerable a excepción de un pequeño punto en el talón. Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, cariño. Alguien te ha sumergido en el Estigio y te ha convertido la piel en acero, pero no te preocupes. Los héroes como tú siempre tenéis un punto débil. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo y entonces podremos matarte. ¿No será enternecedor? ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener!**

— ¿Y dónde tengo ese punto débil? —Preguntó curioso.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo Nyssa.

—Exceptó Annabeth —añadió Katie —. Seguro que ella lo sabe. Es la persona en la que más confianza tiene

Percy y Annabeth se sonrieron

— ¡Cierto! —dijo Will —. Hubo un momento en la batalla de Manhattan en la que Annabeth recibió la puñalada que iba para Percy. Y Percy ya tenía la marca.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron Poseidón, Atenea, Percy y Annabeth.

—Annabeth, hija, se puede saber por qué hiciste tal… ¡estupidez! El niño ya estaba maldito por la marca. No le hubiera pasado nada.

—No lo sé, madre. Existe la posibilidad de que Percy me dijera donde se encontraba su talón de Aquiles y…vi que el que le iba a apuñalar tal vez estaba bastante cerca de darle en el punto débil y…¿salte a impedirlo? No lo sé.

Percy la miro con ojos agradecidos. Desde luego esta chica iba a ser su mejor amiga.

—Gracias, listilla.

—Tu harías lo mismo por mí.

El resto de los Siete y Nico asintieron. No sabía a qué escala podía hacer Percy por ella.

—Tú, jovencita —Poseidón la señalo con el tridente, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa amabe —. Te voy a tener que estar muy agradecido en un futuro. Estoy suponiendo que cuidar de mi hijo no resultara tarea fácil.

—No lo es —rió con el dios divertida, a disgusto de su madre, que simulaba unas arcadas.

Percy miró a ambos. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban porque si no…les rociaría con un chorro de agua.

 **Percy intentó pensar. No recordaba sumergirse en el Estigio.**

—Y seguro que no recordabas muchas otras cosas más —Interrumpió Jason.

 **Entonces recordó que no recordaba demasiado sobre él mismo.**

— ¿Ves? Frustante.

 **No sentía que su piel estuviera hecha de acero, pero eso explicaba porque había sobrevivido tanto a las gorgonas. ¿Si se tiraba de la montaña… sobreviviría?**

—Tengo un camicace por hijo. Ya está.

—Aunque sería un experimento interesante.

—Atenea, estamos hablando de mi hijo.

—Sí, un hijo con la marca de Aquiles. Un hijo indestructible salvo en un punto.

—Sí, y por la suerte que estoy viendo y oyendo de sus amigos, seguro que salta, le roza una rama haciéndole un arañazo en su punto débil y se me muere.

—Noto la confianza.

 **No quiso arriesgarse,**

—Gracias, hijo. Eso me calma un poco.

—De nada. Supongo.

—Yo que tú no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo. Tío P —le recomendó Ares, leyendo internamente la siguiente línea.

 **no sin nada que ralentizara la caída, un trineo o… Miró la gran bandeja de plata de Esteno con sus muestras gratuitas. Mmm…**

Poseidón se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió. Fuerte.

—Sí. Mi hijo es un camicace. Y yo moriré de un infarto. El primer dios que muere de un infarto. Maravilloso. Mira, Atenea, ya lo puedes documentar en tu libro de historia sobre los dioses.

—Hazme caso. Lo haré gustosa

—Podrías disimular un poquito tu desagrado.

— ¿Para qué? Con lo divertido que es. Y cubrir tus sentimientos, pensamientos y reacciones pueden ser dañinos para tu salud.

—Te dije, cabeza de algas, que encontrarías algo estúpido con lo que saltar.

—Ahí no pone que vaya a usarla para saltar. Solo lo estoy considerando.

Thalia levantó una ceja.

 **—¿Te lo estás pensando? — preguntó Esteno—. Buena elección, cielo. He añadido un poco de sangre de gorgona a estos, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora.**

—Que considerada.

—Y antihigiénica ¿Quién pone sangre en sus aperitivos? Creo que se han tomado demasiado enserio lo de: ''con sangre, sudor y lágrimas''.

—Ni se te ocurra comerte una, sesos de alga.

—Por mucha hambre que tenga dudo que quiera una de esas cosas…ensangrentadas. No estamos en Halloween.

—Sí…, el problema es que no estamos en Halloween

 **La garganta de Percy se cerró de golpe.**

—Buen chico —dijo Annabeth, acariciándole la cabeza como lo haría con un buen perro.

Percy, en broma, intentó morderla la mano.

 **—¿Le has añadido tu propia sangre a los Cheese N' Wieners?**

 **—Sólo un poco**

—Ah, bueno —dijo Apolo con sarcasmo —. Menos mal. Ahora si quiero. Dos, por favor.

Artemis levantó el brazo y le dio en el cogote.

—Uno —golpe —Dos —golpe — ¿Quieres más? Veo que te has quedado con ganas.

—No, gracias. Estoy servido.

 **— sonrió Esteno—. Un pequeño corte en el brazo, pero gracias por preocuparte. La sangre de nuestro lado derecho puede curar cualquier cosa, ya sabes, pero la sangre de nuestro lado izquierdo es letal…**

Frank miró a la pequeña versión de su amigo, avergonzado, por los pensamientos egoístas que tuvo en su momento.

 **—¡Estúpida! —gritó Euríale—. ¡No se supone que debes contarle eso! ¡No se comerá las salchichitas si le dices que están envenenadas!**

—No las hubieras comido de todas maneras —los dos campamentos y dioses se le quedaron mirando, escépticos —. Creo.

—Pues te comiste las hamburguesas de Medusa.

—Y yo recuerdo que otra personita estaba demasiado ocupada ahogándose con sus patatas fritas —replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

— ¡No me estaba ahogando! —protestó Annabeth con las mejillas en llamas.

—Eso no es lo que parecía desde mi punto de vista.

—Al menos yo me di cuenta de que se trataba de un monstruo y no me quedé allí parado como un tonto comiendo las hamburguesas.

—En mi defensa diré que han sido una de las mejores hamburguesas que me he comido en toda mi vida.

—Hombres, siempre pensando en comida.

— ¡Annabeth también estuvo pensando en ella, Señora Artemisa!

La diosa hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Mi futura cazadora tiene que estar bien alimentada.

Percy la miro confundido. Sabía que había Cazadoras y Thalia era su teniente, pero no sabía muy bien que significaba aquello.

— ¿Qué significa ser una Cazadora? —le pregunto a Thalia.

—Ser una Cazadora, querido primo —le contestó Apolo por su prima —, es que chicas hermosisímas se unan a la secta anti-hombres de mi hermanita. Son inmortales y permanecerán durante toda la eternidad o hasta que mueran en batalla su lado —señalo a la diosa de la Luna —. Y serán vírgenes. Para siempre —se lamentó —. No sabrán lo que es disfrutar de verdad.

—Para empezar, no me llames hermanita. Soy la mayor. Yo ayude a nuestra madre a traerte al mundo. Y dos. Sí, básicamente es eso. Deben hacer un juramento en el que prometen dejar apartados a los hombres, no tener pensamientos románticos sobre ellos, permanecer pura y jurarme lealtad. Y viajaran conmigo, como ha dicho Apolo, hasta que se acaben los días. De vez en cuando pasamos por el Campamento Mestizo, pero no es mucho tiempo. Allí las dejo para que descansen un poco de nuestro arduo trabajo

 _También rompes familias_ quiso decir Nico.

Percy se giró en redondo hacia Annabeth, nervioso.

—¿Y tú quieres eso?

Annabeth dudo.

—Está Thalia.

—No debes tomar las mismas decisiones que yo. Yo lo hice por una razón. Y tú no la tienes. Pero…mejor te dejo que vayas descubriendo las cosas. Aunque da un poco igual si te lo digo, nos van a borrar la memoria ¡Pero te quedaras con la duda mientras estés aquí!

—Thalia…

—Ah-ah —negó con el dedo.

 **Esteno parecía sorprendida.**

 **—¿Qué dices? Pero si le he dicho que es rápido e indoloro.**

—Y debería agradecerte porqué…

 **—¡No importa! —las uñas de Euríale crecieron hasta convertirse en garras—. Le mataremos a las malas, deberemos despedazarle hasta encontrar el punto débil. ¡Una vez hayamos matado a Percy Jackson seremos más famosas que la propia Medusa! ¡Nuestra patrona nos recompensará muy bien!**

—Este punk no puede ser tan importante como para que lo maten y se vuelvan famosas entre los monstruos.

—Yo no elegiría a un don nadie para este plan que voy a realizar para la unión de los dos campamentos. Así que si esa Gorgona ha dicho lo que ha dicho será por algo —dijo Hera, altanera.

Annabeth la miró con furia, apretando sus manos en puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Listilla, que te ocurre. Parece que vas a matar a alguien.

—Yo…no lo sé. Solo he sentido…rabia —se tocó la frente y la frotó —. No lo entiendo

 **Percy alzó su espada. Tendría que cronometrar sus movimientos, unos pocos segundos de confusión, agarrar la bandeja con su mano izquierda…**

—Decías, cabeza de algas.

—Todavía no lo he hecho. Lo estoy planeando.

—Percy —le dijo Will —, ya son muchos años y _sabemos_ que vas a saltar. Conseguiras la bandeja y te tiraras al vacío. No hace falta ser un genio.

 **Sigue hablando, pensó.**

—Al menos pasar tanto tiempo con mi hija te dará algunos beneficios. Solo espero que, a cambio, tu no le traspases tú insolencia en modo de agradecimiento por un poco de sabiduría.

Los griegos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos. Hera y ella no tenían mucha relación debido a la insolencia que tuvo con la diosa en el laberinto (según por lo que contó después de la misión) y por el ''secuestro'' de Percy.

—Creo que tu madre me odia.

—Te dije que Poseidón y Atenea no tenían de las mejores relaciones.

—Yo no soy mi padre.

—Pero te pareces mucho a él. Básicamente eres un calco suyo en mortal y pequeño.

—Pues muy apuesto —añadió Afrodita. Se rasgó con la uña el labio levemente, pensando —Me pregunto si será igual en todos los aspectos —aplaudió fuertemente — ¡Ya tengo ganas de verle! De momento, con lo poco que hemos visto, es el hijo que más se te parece, Possy.

—Eso, realmente, no me tranquiliza. Si es muy poderoso…

—Papá, tranquilízate —dijo con tono enfadado —. Yo tampoco es que quisiera parecerme a ti.

—Hijo no es lo que quería decir.

—Ya.

—Hermano —sonrió Zeus —¿cómo te sientes al embarrarla cada vez más cuando hablas con tu hijo?

—Cállate. Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refería.

 **—Antes de que me hagáis trizas— dijo—, ¿quién es vuestra patrona?**

 **Euríale le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.**

 **—¡La diosa Gea, por supuesto! ¡La que nos ha traído del olvido! No vivirás lo suficiente como para conocerla, pero tus amigos se enfrentarán a su ira. Ahora mismo, sus ejércitos van hacia el sur. Durante el Festival de la Fortuna despertará y los semidioses serán reducidos como… como…**

 **—¡Nuestros bajos precios en el Mercadillo! —sugirió Esteno.**

La sala entera no pudo evitar reírse. Esteno era un personaje de pies a cabeza. Si no se viera obligada a actuar bajo el mando de su hermana quizás pudiese ser uno de los pocos monstruos, como lo era Tyson y el perro del infierno de Percy, con la que podrían hablar, haced amistad y ayudarles en la guerra. Era una pena.

 **—¡Bah! —Euríale se giró hacia su hermana. Percy vio la oportunidad perfecta. Agarró la bandeja de Esteno, tiró los Cheese n' Wieners envenenados, y lanzó Contracorriente a través de la cintura de Euríale, partiéndola por la mitad.**

— ¡Eso es, joder! ¡Acción! ¡Sangre! —aulló Ares, satisfecho —. Chaval tú yo nos llevaremos bien.

—Lo dudó —murmuró

—Chris —le llamó Clarisse.

— ¿Hmmm? —picoteó sus labios —¿Qué pasa?

—Mis hermanos y yo…¿somos como mi padre?

El hijo de Hermes miró a su suegro.

—Uh…, a veces. Sois muy sangrientos.

—Bien. Ha si el campamento no se olvidara que la Cabaña de Ares es la que manda.

—Después de Percy.

—Claro. Después de Percy. Haber sido el héroe del Olímpo le puede dar alguna ventaja sobre esto. No cualquiera vence a Cronos. Solo tiene el puesto porque _yo_ se lo concedo. Y…los dioses.

Chris rio.

—Sin Annabeth también hubiéramos estado bastante mal. Sabes que Percy se guía mucho de su juicio.

—Y Annabeth —aceptó a regañadientes —. Pero después nuestra cabaña. No hay más que hablar.

 **Alzó la bandeja y Esteno se encontró a sí misma cara a cara con su reflejo grasiento.**

 **—¡Medusa! —exclamó.**

—No tiene sentido —espetó Rachel —. Si dicen que una es más fea que otra, y luego le ponen un espejo delante y se asusta cuando ve su propio reflejo…significa que en realidad las tres son iguales.

—O que nunca se ha visto al espejo —dijo Lacy.

—O simplemente carecen de coeficiente intelectual —repuso Malcom.

 **Su hermana Euríale se había reducido a polvo, pero ya comenzaba a reconvertirse, como un hombre de nieve derritiéndose al revés.**

—Se recomponen a una velocidad anormal. Aunque la puerta este abierta —se preocupó Hades —. Es alarmante. Sobrino, espero que tengas suerte en tu misión.

—Yo también, créame. En un futuro vamos a tener un montón de tensión, ¿no? —le preguntó al resto de los Siete.

—Ni te lo imaginas —le respondió Hazel —. Vamos continuamente a contratiempo. Y más ahora.

—Siento que en esta misión he envejecido diez años.

—Hombre, ahora al menos aparentas la edad que tienes, Señor Panda, y no la de un pequeño y regordete panda.

—Leo, a veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza de un bocado.

Leo se alejó poco a poco de Frank, aferrándose a Jason, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerme cosas indecorosas?

—Ya quisieras —gruñó Frank, pero con una sonrisa. Habían tenido un comienzo desastroso pero al final…se habían vuelto bastante unidos.

 **—¡Esteno, estúpida! —balbuceó mientras su otra mitad de la cara aparecía en el montón de polvo—. ¡Es tu reflejo! ¡Atrápale!**

 **Percy estrelló la bandeja metálica contra la cabeza de Esteno y ésta perdió el conocimiento.**

Los semidioses miraron mal a Percy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenía que sobrevivir!

 **Se puso la bandeja en el trasero, rezó en silencio al dios romano que estuviera viendo sus movimientos y saltó al vacío.**

Thalia miró con superioridad a su primo.

—Te lo dije.


End file.
